Putri Lavenderku
by Da Cinvia
Summary: Well, sebenarnya cerita ini hanya berkutat pada kelakuan random si remaja kuning narsis yang tak sengaja menjadikan teman sekelasnya yang manis dan superpendiam sebagai objek cinta pertamanya. Terdengar sederhana, tapi siapa yang tahu, 'kan? Kata orang, cinta pertama itu lebih rumit dari kerumitan itu sendiri./AU/OOC, mungkin banget/Not really a humor story.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku mau putus."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Aku mau kita putus!"

Saat itu juga dunia yang kupijaki terasa meledak!

(NO SPOILER, WOY!)

* * *

 **Putri Lavenderku**

 **Naruto dkk belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

Aku banyak mendengar tentang masa puncak dari jiwa muda kita berada. Masa di mana jiwa kebebasan benar-benar tak terkekang dan lepas mengudara sampai ke ujung dunia. Di mana semangat dan gairah tak bisa dibendung seakan mampu menakluKkan seantero jagat raya. Sebuah masa yang paling tepat untuk menikmati masa muda yang sesungguhnya. Mereka menyebutnya _The Climax of Youth_.

 _Well_ , dengar-dengar itu terjadi pada tahun kedua menginjak SMU.

Percaya atau tidak, di masa ini memang kita belum dipusingkan dengan lompatan jauh menuju kedewasaan. Jika dikatakan bebas, saat inilah kebebasan itu nyata. Jika terlanjur, kenakalan seperti apa yang bisa dikendalikan orang lain? Tak ada. Bara semangat dan mimpi berkobar tak tanggung-tanggung. Sebagian orang memang hidup dalam kepercayaan hidup yang berapi-api, aku termasuk orangnya.

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Akulah pemilik jiwa berapi-api. Berada pada masa puncak pubertasi. Pemilik wajah menawan yang telah terakreditasi. _Famous as hell_ , remaja keren paling disegani. Dan tentu saya, _say no to_ korupsi!

Ya bukannya sombong, ya. Hanya saja dari ujung rambut sudah kelihatan auraku yang cerah membahana sekaligus mencolok di mata. Lalu turunlah ke mataku. Kalian bisa melihat dua manik biru cerah penggambaran masa depan yang gemilang. Lalu tiga garis di pipi ini—bukan kumis!—menggambarkan lurusnya tekat dan pendirian. Bahkan cengiran tiga jariku bisa mencerahkan harimu. Paket komplit mimpi setiap laki-laki ada pada wajahku.

Sekali lagi, bukannya sombong, ya. Aku hanya ingin membenarkan teori tenang masa remaja yang banyak kudengar ini dengan membandingkan ke kehidupanku langsung—daripada membandingkan kehidupan orang lain, 'kan? Memang tidak ada pentingnya, tapi lumayanlah jadi topik kajian bab pertama. Hitung-hitung juga perkenalan diri dengan kenarsisan tingkat tinggi.

Jadi, aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di tahun kedua SMU di _Konoha High School_. Baru satu semester lebih. Di tahun kedua ini mungkin aku merasakan hal-hal yang telah disebutkan di atas. Semangat, gairah, kebebasan, dan apalah itu, aku cukup menikmati tahun-tahun aku masih menginjak bangku sekolah ini. Tapi sadar atau tidak, waktu terkadang membutakan. Dan apa yang terjadi padaku telah mencerminkan apa yang memang seharusnya terjadi padaku ( _what_?).

Bara api semangat masa muda akan menggaet gairah nyata untuk mendapatkan sebuah "image" ideal dari orang-orang. Kepopuleran jadi syarat penting-tidak penting untuk mencapai puncak masa muda itu sendiri. Penyokong untuk mencapai puncak tentulah tidaklah mudah. Seperti sebuah tujuan akhir, ada sub-sub tujuan yang harus dicapai sebelum meraih puncaknya. Semangat saja tidak cukup, ada sub lain yang juga harusnya terisi.

Untuk membandingkan sebuah teori dengan kehidupan nyata, haruslah disertakan data-data untuk menyusun hipotesa. Di mana untuk meraih _The Climax of Youth_ , ada keyakinan dariku sendiri untuk menggenggam beberapa poin utamanya. Kusebutkan saja serta penjelasan singkatnya. Aku bukan Guru Kakashi yang suka menerangkan materi panjang dengan suara teredam masker yang merahasiakan gigi.

Pertama: mimpi. Semacam keinginan ingin menjadi apa aku di masa depan. Dan keinginan menjadi apa, tentu saja aku punya jawabannya: aku tetap ingin menjadi Naruto Uzumaki, bukan yang lainnya. Semudah itu, namun sulit. Walau tak sesulit mimpiku mengalahkan alien botak berwarna pink kemarin malam.

Kedua: ambisi. Ambisi ini mirip mimpi—'kan, ya? Contohnya seperti ambisi alien menguasai bumi, monster mengalahkan Ultraman, atau sebutir Plankton mencuri resep burger basah Tuan Kepiting. Kadang ambisi terdengar muluk-muluk, seperti milik si alien. Tapi keren juga, sih. Mungkin aku juga ingin menguasai dunia dan membuat kebijakan baru tentang ramen gratis. Ya, itu ambisiku! _Sounds cooool_!

Ketiga: popularitas. Bisa dikatakan, untuk yang satu ini, aku memenuhi syarat. Aku cukup populer di sini. Aku terhubung dengan banyak orang. Mulai dari penjaga gerbang sampai penyedia makanan di kantin tahu siapa aku. Temanku bejibun. Aku bergabung dengan beberapa klub dan ekskul, tapi basket adalah penyumbang popularitas terbanyak—mungkin. Ya walau mainku tak terlalu bagus, setidaknya aku punya kharisma tersendiri di lapangan yang membuat penonton terkesima (hehe).

Keempat: _respect_. Yang satu ini kalau sudah populer bisa didapat dengan mudah. Sialan, lagi-lagi aku membuat daftar poin yang tidak beda jauh dengan poin sebelumnya.

Kelima: loyalitas orang terdekat. Nah, untuk yang satu ini aku punya sahabat kecil sejak kami menetas—untuknya, secara harfiah, karena rambutnya mirip pantat ayam. Namanya Sasuke, keturunan Uchiha si keluarga ahli optik. Keloyalannya sudah tak bisa kuragukan lagi, mulai dari belajar berjalan sampai belajar lari dari kejaran orang, kita selalu bersama. Bisa dikatakan dia mirip _bodyguard_ yang loyal terhadap tuannya (WOY! SIAPA YANG NIMPUK KEPALA GUE?!).

Selain Sasuke, aku punya tetangga satu lagi yang melengkapi daftar trio penguasa kompleks. Namanya Sakura, rambutnya berwarna sakura, kebanyakan pakaiannya juga berwarna sakura, jadi penasaran dengan warna _underwe_ —(WOY! SIAPA LAGI INI YANG NIMPUK KEPALA GUE?!) Dia ini gebetan Sasuke sejak sedia kala, entah kenapa mereka tidak pernah jadian. Mungkin saja karena si Pantat Ayam memang tidak cocok untuk Sakura yang manis dan baik hati ini (SIALAN! SEKALI LAGI NIMPUK, GUE PECAT LO DARI CERITA GUE, SAS!)

Ngomong-ngomong soal gebetan atau sejenisnya, ini mungkin menjadi poin penting yang kumasukkan dalam poin keenam: ya, pasangan. _Well_ , karena aku populer, aku banyak disukai para gadis. Mulai dari adik kelas, seangkatan, kakak kelas, sampai anak kuliahan. Mulai dari yang blak-blakan nembak di depanku, yang diam-diam meninggalkan surat di lokerku, sampai langsung ngajak kencan sampai bermalam—ah, lupakan! Harusnya untuk pasangan, itu mudah diusahakan. Harusnya ...

Baiklah, aku belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali sebelumnya. Sebenarnya si pantat yang sering dapat ajakan kencan, juga surat di lokernya lebih banyak dariku, harus kuakui. Namun naasnya kita masih sama-sama single. Bukanlah, kita tidak homoan! Aku seratus lima puluh persen masih normal dan masih suka perempuan. Hanya saja, kalian tahu, banyaknya orang yang menginginkanmu, bukan berarti kau juga menginginkan salah satu dari mereka—atau semua, hehe. Aku hanya belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka.

Inilah kecacatanku dalam keenam poin di atas.

Lalu dalam kesimpulan teori yang telah terpaparkan, aku tak tahu apakah _The Climax of Youth_ benar adanya. Dalam banyak kemungkinan, seseorang bisa saja berada pada "puncak" itu dan melengkapi sub-sub penting yang telah disebutkan, termasuk aku. Namun bila kemungkinan itu terlepas atau tak tersanggupi, masa puncak remaja setiap orang tak akan selalu pada momentum yang bersamaan. Untuk melengkapi syarat bisa saja menghabiskan seluruh masa remaja yang terlalu singkat, bahkan seumur hidup. Lalu aku menyadari bahwa teori itu salah, untukku.

"Memangnya penting soal kita harus memenuhi teori puncak apalah itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya ... setidaknya pantas untuk diusahakan, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu. Kalau saja masa muda kau habiskan untuk melengkapi daftar itu, kau sendiri yang bakal kehilangan masa."

"Jadi?"

"Teorinya mungkin saja benar, aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi sub-sub teori yang kau paparkan, juga puncak yang kau gambarkan sebagai singgasana yang bisa diduduki setelah menaklukkan beberapa penantang, itu salah. _The Climax of Youth_ bukanlah teori rumit yang harus dijabarkan dengan data-data sebagai rujukan. Ini teori _simple_ , yang intinya ada masa saat kita tumbuh dan menikmati bagaimana waktu bermain dengan merefleksikan diri kita sebagai individu dalam kebebasan yang disebut masa remaja."

"Mimpi, ambisi, atau kepopuleran yang kau dapat akan terasa hampa karena menjadi sebuah pelengkap untuk singgasana yang kau kejar. Baca lagi mimpi dan ambisimu, _what the f *# is that_? menakukan dunia? Ramen gratis? Kau bahkan mengada-ngada mereka hanya untuk mencapai puncak yang kau maksud. Kau mengabaikan proses, atau syarat yang kau buat sendiri. Kepopuleranmu pun Cuma jadi bahan penyedap jika kau tidak menikmati proses dan terpaku pada puncak konyol itu."

"Lalu soal jatuh cinta. _Hey_ , Bung, jatuh cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jika kau teruskan berambisi menemukan pasangan ideal hanya untuk pemenuhan syarat menuju puncak, kau tidak bisa berbicara soal cinta. Kau hanya akan melihat sebuah ambisi untuk memperalat perempuan sebagai pelengkap tujuanmu. Jadi jangan dipikirkan, deh. Jika saatnya tiba, cinta akan membuatmu jatuh dengan sangat keras. Asal jangan Sakura, atau kukuliti hidup-hidup kau!"

Aku memikirkan perkataan Sasuke itu matang-matang. Aku dalam pengasingan beberapa hari untuk menemukan jawaban. Dan kuputuskan perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya. Aku juga baru sadar dia bisa begitu bijak. Jadi, rasanya ingin kukaji ulang tentang _The Climax of Youth_ versiku sendiri (WOY! KOK MASIH DITIMPUK JUGA?!)

Baiklah, kuputuskan saja aku setuju dengan Sasuke. Otakku terlalu lembut untuk menerima pengasingan dan menciptakan teori-teori nyeleneh lainnya. Sasuke menang, anggap saja aku tak pernah membahas teori yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Aku hanya perlu menikmati setiap detik waktu mengalir menuju ke kedewasaanku.

Namun dalam proses menikmati, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku pun tetap harus menemukan mimpi, ambisi, dan segala macamnya untuk mengisi proses ini. Aku tak harus selalu mencemaskan soal masa tua nanti, ada waktu berharga yang tak akan terulang yang juga sebaiknya kunikmati. Ternyata walau gagasan menuju puncak itu salah, semua orang tetap harus menemukan beberapa hal yang penting dalam hidup.

Pasangan?

Sialan, poin keenam ini masih saja tak mau pudar dari kepalaku meski telah mendapatkan siraman rohani dari Sasuke. Tentu aku baik-baik saja meski poin ini tak terwujud—untuk jangka waktu pendek, namun entah kenapa masa remaja terasa meaningless saat tak pernah menemukan seorang tambatan hati. Karena poin ini sejatinya adalah ciptaanku sendiri, mungkin saja alam bawah sadarku telah menanamkannya pada otakku sebagai daftar wajib yang harus kutemukan segera. Walaupun begitu, aku tak bisa menjatuhkan diri sendiri ke hal yang disebut cinta.

Tapi aku tetap mencobanya.

Pertama aku memilah beberapa (dua) surat yang ada di dalam lokerku suatu pagi. Ada satu surat yang cukup wangi dan memiliki tutur kata puitis yang cukup enak dibaca. Lalu kuputuskan mencari tahu pengirimnya. Lalu dengan sedikit kemauan, kita berkencan untuk pagi sampai sore—masih agak siang sebenarnya—hari.

Namanya Shion. Berparas manis, humble, dan terlihat jujur. Dia sosok yang cocok untuk dijadikan pacar. Mungkin kita cocok di mata orang lain. Terlebih dia punya warna rambut yang hampir serupa denganku. Aku juga suka senyumnya.

Namun setelah kencan itu, hari-hari selanjutnya aku hampir lupa pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Jika saja ia tak meminta kencan kedua seminggu kemudian, aku benar-benar tak punya pikiran tentang dia dan senyumnya. Kurasa ini tak baik untuk kelanjutan hubungan yang mungkin kupaksakan ini. Bahkan kencan sebelumnya saja—aku tak tahu—mungkin jauh dari kata sukses.

Di kencan kedua itu, aku sengaja tak datang. Sudah seperti orang brengsek. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk tetap menyukaiku. Ah, aku benar-benar merasa seperti si brengsek sialan yang suka mempermainkan perempuan. Ada rasa bersalah yang menjalar di dadaku. Untuk itu, kuputuskan tak akan lagi membuka surat-surat yang diselipkan di lokerku.

Kudapati diriku menyerah untuk urusan asmara. Aku benar-benar sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Dan jika dipikir-pikir, aku memang tak pandai berurusan dengan lawan jenis. Teman perempuanku saja kalau diingat hanya ada Sakura. Jika dicermati lagi, aku cukup menyedihkan soal urusan perempuan.

Namun siapa sangka, tak lama setelah penerimaan kenyataan itu, aku jatuh cinta. Dengan sangat keras. Tak terkendali. Lepas kesadaran. Begitu dalam.

Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak pernah kukira sama sekali sebelumnya.

 **To be continued ...**

 **Note:** Hay, terima kasih udah baca sebelumnya. Rasanya seneng bisa nulis ff lagi, khususnya kalo ada yang baca. Sebenarnya gw-eh, saya (aja deh) penghuni lapuk ffn ini. Ya walau nggak lama juga, tapi hiatus. Sempet mau balik ke dunia ffn lewat ff sebelumnya, tapi serasa nanggung sama real life yang berharga dan nggak mungkin bisa diulang (masa SMA) , jadinya ide yang dulu nggak sempet dibuat kerangka jadi terbengkalai. Jadi bisa dibilang ini debut untuk mulai nulis lagi, semoga aja nggak stuck juga.

Ah, intinya, salam kenal, semua. Semoga menikmati bagian ini walau emang super duper ultimate nggak jelas infinity trinity alay whatever ini. Dan BTW karena pairnya Naruto sama Hinata, yang dimaksud Naruto di bagian akhir itu Hinata (NO SPOILER, WOY!)

SALAM, TERIMA KASIHAN, SEE YAAA~


	2. Chapter 2

"Jatuh cinta ternyata mengasikkan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau suka darinya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin senyumnya. Mungkin tawanya. Atau mata indahnya. Atau pun helai rambutnya. Ya, bisa saja gaya bicaranya. Bisa pula cara berkedipnya. Ah, yang jelas dia membuatku jatuh cinta sangat keras, seperti yang kau katakan dulu. Aku hanya ... hanya merasa bahagia bisa hidup di hari ini dan bertemu dengannya."

"Ya Tuhan, ini gawat."

(Nah, gini dong. No spoiler)

* * *

 **Putri Lavenderku**

 **Naruto dkk belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

Saat aku memutuskan mempercayai perkataan Sasuke dan meninggalkan teori konyol yang kutulis di bagian pertama, aku tak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Aku masih kepikiran tentang keenam poin yang telah kusebutkan, terutama yang terakhir. Itu sungguh mengganggu pikiranku. Atas dasar apa pun aku masih belum mengerti kenapa aku harus memikirkannya.

Ya, walaupun kusimpulkan bahwa aku payah dalam urusan perempuan dan menyerah menuruti alam bawah sadarku menuntut untuk menyanggupi poin keenam, ternyata itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Maksudku, akhir dari teori konyol itu. Aku malah semakin membenarkan teori itu dan tak mau mempercayai omongan Sasuke begitu saja. Jadi kupikir aku menyusun ulang mulai dari mimpi dan ambisiku dulu.

Ya, aku tak boleh begitu saja percaya omongan si Pantat Ayam itu!

Kupikir semua orang harus memiliki mimpi. Dan Sasuke ada benarnya, mimpi yang kutulis sebelumnya mungkin terdengar konyol. Kalau aku hanya ingin menjadi Naruto Uzumaki, itu berarti aku tak akan beranjak ke manapun. Artinya aku akan tetap menjadi Naruto dan selamanya diam sebagai Naruto. Lalu dengan apa aku mengisi masa remaja jika tak kudapati mimpi yang harus kuperjuangkan mulai sekarang?

(Aku terlalu banyak mengulang kata "konyol" sedari tadi, mungkin otakku sudah mulai konyol sekarang)

Lalu kuputuskanlah mimpiku ingin menjadi pilot. Pilot adalah cita-citaku saat baru bisa membaca. Dan ternyata, mimpiku saat sekolah dasar adalah menjadi presiden. Lalu aku menyadari negara ini dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar. Jadi aku beralih cita-cita menjadi pengacara saat junior high school, dan melupakan keinginan menjadi pilot. Namun saat itu aku ingat dulu pernah menggambar sebuah kapal laut dalam proyeksi cita-citaku, mungkin aku salah mengira bahwa nahkoda adalah pilot.

Sebentar, ternyata aku belum memutuskan apa-apa.

I'm so f #$%ng confused.

Aku perlu bantuan, kusadari kapasitas otakku sungguh terbatas untuk memikirkan ini sendiri. Kuputuskan saja untuk bertanya pada Ayah.

"Yah, kupikir aku harus punya mimpi untuk diwujudkan."

Ayah yang duduk santai di sofa melepas penat setelah bekerja koran hanya bergumam, "Hm."

"Menurut Ayah sebaiknya mimpi apa?"

"Bunga," jawab Ayah. Aku tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidur."

"Hah?"

"Bunga tidur."

Butuh setidaknya kurang dari sepuluh detik bagiku untuk menyaring humor receh itu. Si pelempar guyonan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak tak merasa berdosa. Padahal tidak lucu, sama sekali! Si Ayah yang satu ini memang garing orangnya. Sudahlah, mungkin sebagian kesadarannya masih tertinggal di kantor.

Kutanya saja pada Ibu.

Kuhampiri Ibu yang sedang membereskan sisa makan malam dan membantunya. Setelah mencuci alat makan dan menaruhnya kembali pada tempatnya, kupijit sedikit bahu Ibu. Eh sebentar, aku seperti sedang ingin meminta sesuatu saja! Ibu yang menyadari aku ada maksud langsung bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang berpikir sebaiknya aku punya mimpi."

"Mimpi?" alis Ibu terangkat.

"Iya, bukan bunga tidur. Seperti cita-cita!"

"Bukannya kamu ingin jadi masinis dulu?"

"Eh, bukannya nahkoda, ya? Atau pilot mungkin ..."

"Ibu yakin masinis, kok. Eh, atau kusir, ya?"

"Di Jepang mana ada delman, Bu?!"

Lihatlah, sekarang sepasang suami-istri itu kompak tertawa. Mereka narasumber yang payah. Ada baiknya aku mencari udara segar sebelum terinfeksi gas beracun yang membuat penghirupnya menjadi receh. Run for my life!

Malam ini udara terasa dingin. Di sekitar rumahku juga sepi. Sasuke harus menjaga klinik di jam segini. Sakura ... mana mungkin aku mengajaknya malam-malam begini, tanpa tujuan, hanya berniat mencari udara segar.

Akhirnya aku berjalan sendirian. Ke toko, membeli beberapa cemilan mungkin? Daripada mati kesepian di perumahan yang seperti mati ini. Aku bisa gugur bersama musim tahun ini.

Setelah membeli makanan ringan di toko, kuputuskan untuk menuju ke taman yang ada di dekatnya. Biasanya di sore hari di sana banyak anak kecil bermain. Di situ juga tempat favoritku bersama Sasuke saat masih kecil dulu. Aku ingat ada ayunan atau jungkat jangkit yang mungkin cocok untuk ber-galau ria memikirkan segala jawaban yang kubutuhkan.

Alih-alih ingin mencari ketenangan suasana, sayup-sayup kudengar suara petikan gita dari kejauhanr. Tak kulanjutkan langkah kakiku. Jika lagu yang dimainkan cukup menyeramkan, setidaknya seperti soundtrack film horor, aku akan lari. Entah kenapa tubuhku merinding lumayan hebat. Biasanya adegan pembunuhan dimulai dengan lagu-lagu mistis dilanjutkan adegan si pembunuh menerkam mangsanya.

Dan ya, aku mengenali nada itu! Tidak, bukan soundtrack film horor—syukurlah—, entah aku pernah dengar di mana.

Ok, kaki, saatnya jadi pemberani. Kau harus kuat mendekat dan membantu mataku memastikan!

Jreng dan jreng, suara petikan gitar itu menyamarkan suara langkahku. Lalu kriet dan kriet, suara ayunan favoritku menyamarkan kembali keberanianku. Lalu meong, itu membuatku mati langkah. kemudian semriwing, suara angin seperti membisikkan sosok apa yang sedang bergenjreng syahdu itu.

Sodakoh—eh, Sadako!

What the heck?! Rambutnya gelap, lurus, dan panjang, oi! Dikelilingi beberapa kucing lagi! I'm gonna die!

Ibu, Ayah, maafkan kenakalan anakmu ini. Nyonya Sadako, tolong jangan makan aku, makan saja kucing-kucing itu.

"You're just too good to be true~"

Eh, tunggu? Aku rasa aku tahu lagu ini.

"Can't take my eyes off of you~"

Nah, aku memang kenal lagu ini. Tapi entahlah. Ternyata suaranya bagus untuk ukuran sesosok setan.

"You'd be like heaven to touch~"

Well, sepertinya aku mulai terhanyut suara dan petikan senar gitar setan ini.

"I wanna hold you so much~"

Tunggu dulu, sejak zaman apa Sadako hobi main gitar?

Syukurlah sang Dewi Logika (emang ada?) memberiku sedikit karunianya. Itu sediit membawa kelegaan padaku. Walaupun tetap saja, bermain gitar ditemani kucing liar malam-malam begini akan menimbulkan kesan aneh. Tapi enak didengar, sih.

Kupikir lebih baik aku menyapanya. Aku masih ingin bergalau ria di ayunan yang dia tempati, atau yang sebelahnya. Tapi dia perempuan, dan sekarang sudah malam. Tidak baik kalo kita berduaan apalagi baru kenal.

Sebentar, ada kucing juga di sana. Secara tekhnik kita tidak berdua.

Kudekati dia secara perlahan. Niatnya sih enggan mengganggu permainan gitarnya, tapi dia menyadari keberadaanku dan reflek berdiri. Tampaknya dia kaget dengan kehadiranku. Matanya melebar ke arahku.

Huh, konyol sekali. Aku yakin Sadako tak berparas cantik seperti dia.

Sial, aku baru saja memujinya dalam hati.

"Hai," sapaku canggung. Sumpah.

Bukannya membalas sapaku, dia malah membungkuk singkat. "Permisi," katanya, lalu melenggang pergi buru-buru.

Oh tidak, apa aku menakutinya? Bagaimana dengan kucing-kucing ini yang malah mengelilingiku seperti meminta sesuatu? Hey, Gadis Sadako, kau menelantarkan mereka untukku? Jahatnya ...

Ternyata gadis itu memang cukup aneh.

Seperti rencana awalku, kuhabiskan cemilanku di ayunan itu bersama kucing-kucing lapar ini. Sambil makan dan bergalau ria, aku masih memikirkan judul lagu tadi. Benar-benar tidak asing, seperti sangat familiar bagiku. Malah jadi semakin galau memikirkannya.

Bukan, maksudku memikirkan lagunya.

Cukup lama aku berdiam di taman ini, sudah larut malam sekarang. Kuputuskan untuk pulang.

Tak disangka tak dikira, aku bertemu dengan gadis tadi lagi. Dalam perjalanan pulang aku mmelewati sebuah halte, dia sedang duduk manis di sana. Kali ini ia hanya mendekap erat gitarnya. Di sana, di bawah penerangan halte yang tak seredup taman tadi, aku bisa lebih jelas melihat tampangnya.

Entahlah, aku merasa dia memiliki aura yang kelam. Dengan hoodie gelap, rambut dibiarkan tergerai, raut wajah yang datar tanpa emosi. Ah tidak, kali ini raut wajahnya perlahan mengendor. Sedih?

Tunggu dulu, aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Kusapa saja dia, lagi. "Hai lagi." Semoga tak secanggung sebelumnya.

Dia kaget, lagi. Matanya melebar sehingga menampakkan kedua manik yang indah itu dengan jelas. Mata yang indah. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakannya kelam sebelumnya?

"Eh-um ... ee ... selamat malam." Dia berdiri dan membungkuk formal, untungnya tidak kabur lagi.

Sekarang aku yang harus memutar otak mencari obrolan, deh.

"Anu ... permainanmu tadi, di taman ... bagus, lho," pujiku.

Kami mulai duduk di kursi halte agak berjauhan.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

Harusnya aku sudah pulang, 'kan? Ah tidak, kupikir lebih baik meminta maaf soal di taman tadi. Bisa saja dia berpikir aku penjahat tadi. Ya walau aku yakin bukan itu yang akan dipikirkannya saat melihat manusia setampan aku.

"Maaf mengganggumu tadi, hehe," kataku.

"Ah, bukan ... tidak," jawabnya.

"Kupikir aku membuatmu kaget tadi, hehe." Dia hanya diam sambil menunduk. "Kau ... mau pulang?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Nah, harus ngomong apa lagi, nih?

"Cuaca yang indah untuk bermain gitar, ya."

Dia bengong. Ya, ternyata mendung. Lagian jadi aneh membahas cuaca di malam hari. Bodohnya diriku.

"Ah iya … aku juga … aku harus segera pulang, sudah larut."

Entahlah, aku sudah mencoba mencari bahan obrolan.

Aku berdiri hendak pergi. Daripada semakin canggung nanti. Saat aku sudah melangkahkan kaki, kulihat dia mengangkat kepala dan mata kami saling bertemu. Saling berkedip bersamaan juga.

Geez, akan aneh jika aku memujinya dua kali.

"Suaramu bagus banget tadi. Juga permainan gitarmu ... keren! Aku jadi ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Nah kan aneh. Kupalingkan segera wajahku dan membekap mulut. Payah, payah, payah. Beberapa bagian tubuhku suka tidak sinkron di depan perempuan.

Apa-apaan kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan itu? What the heck, dude?!

Penyakit poin keenam, penyakit poin keenam. Sebuah kecacatan, sebuah kecacatan.

Ini memalukan! Dia pasti sudah menganggapku orang aneh.

Namun tanpa kuduga, dari lirikan ekor mata, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Dia menunduk malu dan tersenyum manis. Kamudian saat ia mengucapkan "Terima kasih" lagi dengan wajah yang merona, entah kenapa aku ingin menarik kata-kataku yang menyebutnya beraura kelam. Malam rasanya tak lagi dingin.

Semakin aneh saja! Aku harus segera pergi.

"Sampai jumpa." Nadaku seperti buru-buru.

"Sampai jumpa ... besok," Ucapnya pelan.

Kami berpisah di halte itu dengan dia yang masih diam di situ. Aku menggunakan langkah tak biasa dalam perjalanan pulang. Ngebut dikit, untung tidak macet. Sesampainya rumah, aku ingin segera tidur. Inginnya ...

Pikiranku malah semakin penuh. Etahlah, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak nyata pun tak luput dari pikiranku. I got overthinking.

Inilah kenapa aku masih tak bisa memenuhi poin keenam sampai sekarang. Aku sebenarnya kikuk di hadapan para gadis. Untuk menjaga image dan popularitas di mata mereka, aku harus meminimalisir kontak personal dengan gadis-gadis di sekelilingku. Aku tak boleh sampai kedapatan bersiap aneh seperti tadi. Aku terus menghindari mereka diam-diam sampai—kupikir—aku semakin tak terbiasa dengan mereka.

Aku hanya payah dalam urusan perempuan. Aku hanya berpura-pura bersikap layaknya playboy untuk menjaga kepopuleranku di sekolah. Tapi luar sekolah, seperti tadi, tidak berguna. Mengencani seorang gadis di luar sekolah saja gagal.

Ya, harus kuakui sebenarnya kencan dengan Shion kacau. Aku datang terlambat dan tak banyak bicara. Aku bahkan membaca panduan di internet tentang cara berkencan yang benar dan mengecek mana yang salah setiap sepuluh menit. Entah dasar apa dia tidak meninggalkanku saja di tengah kencan kita.

Well, cukup, aku harus tidur. Besok sekolah. Pemikiran malam ini tak merubah apapun di esok hari. Termasuk soal gadis bergitar tadi.

Wait a minute! Dia bilang sampai jumpa besok, 'kan? Apa artinya kita satu sekolah? Wajahnya memang tidak asing, sih.

Tapi ya sudahlah, saatnya menutup mata. Satu sekolah pun kesempatan bertemu juga kecil. Sekolah kan luas. Ngapain juga harus khwatir, 'kan?

Sampai jumpa, para pembaca. Mimpi indah.

 **Hoammmm**

 **To be** **contin–** tunggu!

Demi ramen kadaluwarsa, terkutuklah aku! Kita kan satu kelas!

 **To be continued** **...**

 **Note:**

I'd like to reply your review down here.

rIsa: kalo jejak awas kakinya jangan sampe ketinggalan XD makasih, semoga saja

Resign evil _:_ saya memang puitis eap XD ini chapter udah mengandung magnet, tertariklah, tertariklah! BTW, setelah resign udah dapat kerja baru? XD

Ya gitu aja. Semoga lancar update. Selamat melaksanakan ibadah puasa bagi yabg melaksanakan.

Terima kasihan, salam, see ya~


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku punya tiga langkah memikat hati seseorang,"

"Apa saja, Sas?"

"Pertama: buat dia tersenyum. Kedua: bilang bahwa dia punya senyum yang cantik. Ketiga—"

"Tunggu dulu, apa mengatakan suaranya bagus masuk hitungan yang kedua?"

"Nanti tanyakan ayahku sendiri, deh."

"Oke. Selanjutnya?"

"Ketiga: ajak dia kencan hari itu juga."

"Hah? Secepat itu? Tidak tahu saja kau bagaimana kacaunya kencan dadakan terakhirku."

"Tahu, kok. Kebetulan aku dan Sakura mengikutimu."

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

(Peringatan! Rawan baper!)

* * *

 **Putri Lavenderku**

 **Naruto** **dkk belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A** **NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

Ternyata benar. Kita satu kelas. Si Gadis Sadako itu. Aku ingat namanya sekarang! Hinata Hyuga, itu namanya.

Dia benar-benar satu kelas denganku. Entah kenapa tak bisa kuingat dia malam itu, tapi memang dia superpendiam di kelas. Bahkan aku baru dengar suaranya malam itu juga. Tak terkecuali senyumnya, tentu saja.

Saat aku tiba di kelas keesokan harinya, dia sudah duduk di tempat duduknya sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil ditangannya. Tertunduk dalam, begitu tertutup. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat manik berwarna bulan yang kulihat sebelumnya. aura kelam yang kusebutkan rasanya tak salah saat iitu kusematkan lagi.

Duduknya paling belakang pojok, di dekat jendela. Sementara dudukku, hanya terpaut satu bangku di sampingnya, tempat duduknya Sasuke. Well, terakhir kali periksa mata di rumah Sasuke, mataku masih sehat dan sejahtera. Jadi kurasa tak ada kesalahan penglihatan di antara kami, hanya saja mungkin aku yang pelupa.

Hey, tapi aku masih ingat lawakan Ayah kemarin yang harusnya sudah kulupakan.

Intinya aku hanya tak ingat siapa gadis yang kutemui kemarin malam. Atau memang bisa dikatakan aku tak mengenalnya. Itu percakapan pertama kami. Keberadaannya sungguh tak terlihat. Aku bahkan baru menyadari dia ada di samping Sasuke selama ini, sudah lebih dari satu semester.

Dan kita baru sadar terlibat obrolan yang memalukan kemarin malam.

Okelah, mungkin aku yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Tapi ... aku memujinya dan mengatakan, "Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi.", that was weird. Terkesan aneh kan jadinya.

Aku jadi tak yakin saat mendekati mejaku sendiri pagi itu. Sasuke entah di mana, kupikir dia sudah datang, ternyata belum. Otomatis tempat dudukku dengannya tak terhalang oleh apapun. Ini seperti kemarin malam, apa aku harus menyapanya juga?

Tidak, tidak kulakukan. Lagi pula dia terlihat sibuk dengan bukunya. Buku itu seperti menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Atau mungkin dia yang menarik buku itu ke seluruh perhatiannya?

Oke, itu hanya alasan. Aku hanya jarang menyapa manusia, khususnya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Saat aku menggeser kursi dan mulai duduk, dia menoleh. Kami saling bertukar tatapan canggung. Aku tak tahu sebaiknya harus berbuat apa. Memang tidak harus berbuat apa-apa. Tak baik saling melihat satu sama lain terlalu lama, 'kan?

Begitu saja, tak satu pun kata keluar dan menjadi obrolan di antara kami. Hanya seutas senyum terlempar. Ya, dia tersenyum tipis padaku. Terlalu tipis untuk disadari orang lain.

Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya itu.

Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, namun senyum formalitas jelas berbeda, atau sekadar sapaan.

Entahlah. Setelah itu Sakura yang duduk di depanku datang dan kami mulai berbincang seperti biasa. Sasuke juga datang tak lama setelahnya. Kelas semakin ramai dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Sampai seluruh pelajaran di hari itu selesai pun kami tetap tak melakukan—kau tahu—semacam basa-basi seperti kemarin. Sungguh aku lupa siapa dia di malam sebelumnya, dan bila terjadi percakapan lagi, mungkin akan sedikit berbeda saat aku sudah mengingatnya. Sedikit lebih lucu mungkin saja. Tapi untunglah tidak.

Aku sungguh jadi menaruh sedikit lebih banyak perhatian padanya. Sedikit. Perlu digarisbawahi.

Dia gadis yang sangat pasif. Dia hampir tak pernah berbicara, kecuali dengan Tenten yang duduk tepat di depannya—aku baru tahu kalau mereka lumayan akrab. Mungkin hanya seorang yang pemalu, tapi memang dia bukan tipe orang yang dengan senang hati bersosial dengan yang lainnya. Dia lebih sering terlihat berinteraksi dengan bukunya. Sesekali dengan musik lewat earphone di telinganya.

Saat istirahat, dia dan Tenten memilih menghabiskan bekal mereka di atap sekolah. Entah kenapa aku membuntuti mereka sampai ke tangga menuju atap—lupakan. Kemudian saat bel masuk berbunyi, mereka kembali tepat waktu. Lalu ketika bel pulang berbunyi beberapa jam kemudian, mereka berpisah di koridor. Tenten ada kegiatan di klub karate, dan dia tampaknya tak mengikuti satu pun kegiatan ekskul atau apalah di sekolah ini.

Dia melewati halte dan hanya berjalan kaki. Well, jadi sepertinya rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Sama sepertiku, aku pun jalan kaki berangkat-pulang sekolah karena rumahku tak terlalu jauh. Kupikir dia berhenti malam itu di halte bukan untuk menunggu bus.

Okelah, terserah mau bilang aku stalker atau apa. Aku tak terlalu penasaran padanya. Lagi pula, mengikuti gerak-geriknya hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam belum bisa dikatakan sebagai stalker. Belum ada 1 kali 24 jam.

Jadi malamnya aku kembali ke toko dan taman itu, yang secara perhitungan masih belum ada 1 kali 24 jam. siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu lagi. Walau bukan berarti aku menikmati sebuah pertemuan dengannya, kan hakekatnya kita sudah bertemu sepanjang siang hari. Ya alasanku juga karena bosan di rumah sendirian.

Ternyata dia tak ada di sana. Di taman aku hanya ditemani kucing-kucing liar. Aku harus pulang dengan kecewa. Bukan, maksudku dengan tanpa hasil, tidak terlalu kecewa.

Di malam selanjutnya pun aku tak menemuinya lagi di taman itu. Begitu pula beberapa malam berikutnya. Mungkin malam itu hanya kebetulan. Tentu saja. Tak ada yang terjadi di antara kita, lupakan bahwa aku pernah mengatakan ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi lagi. Itu tidak serius, serius.

Hari-hari di sekolah pun jadi normal seperti biasa. Ya,seperti biasa, seperti tak pernah ada kata yang teruscap di antara kita. Tak ada acara aku mengikuti gerak-geriknya lagi. Lagi pula kesehariannya di sekolah juga tak berubah (eh, kok tahu?).

Aku tak pernah mendengar suaranya lagi, khususnya saat ia bernyanyi.

Sampai suatu hari, hujan mengguyur deras kota ini. Hujan mengguyur bertepatan dengan kami yang pulang dari sekolah. Walau rumah dekat, tetap saja akan basah kuyub jika dipaksakan pulang tanpa membawa payung. Padahal hari itu Ibu sudah memberitahuku prediksi cuaca yang ditontonnya di TV.

Aku terpaksa menunggu hujan reda, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah hilang melupakan teman mereka yang malang ini. Hampir tak ada yang tersisa dari anggota kelasku. Hanya sedikit yang tersisa yang memilih sabar menunggu langit tak meneteskan air lagi. Lupakan soal kepopuleranku, tak ada yang menawariku payung atau apalah.

Manusia memang tak bisa selalu diharapkan.

Salahku sendiri sudah menghiraukan Ibu, sih.

Pemandangan lapangan yang becek terguyur hujan sungguh membosankan. Tak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk dipandang selain rintik hujan itu—walau tetap saja membosankan. Sampai aku melihatnya, Hinata, yang juga tengah menunggu hujan reda. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

Setidaknya dia lebih menarik dari tetesan air yang jatuh menghujam lapangan sekolah.

Ternyata bukan sekadar itu, dia terlihat lebih menarik di hari itu. Dia mengenakan scraft merah yang melingkari lehernya, entah kenapa cocok dengan rambut indigonya yang panjang dan tergerai di mataku. Walau ia menunduk dalam fokus pada layar ponsel yang terhubung dengan earphone di telinga, serta poni yang sedikit terlalu panjang menutupi, aku masih bisa melihat bola matanya yang berkedip sesekali. Indah. Juga senyum yang sudah lama tak kulihat yang bersembunyi di balik scraft itu.

Kakiku seperti melangkah sendiri mendekatinya.

Di tengah suara hujan mengguyur, pelan mengalun damai suaranya bersenandung kecil. Ya, lagu itu lagi. Lagu yang sepertinya punya daya magis tersediri. Kakiku semakin yakin melangkah. Sampai jarak sekitar dua meter dari belakang sampingnya, aku berhenti, tak ingin kuganggu dia bernyanyi untuk kedua kalinya.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia tak sadar. Lagi pula di dekat area parkir ini tak ada siapapun lagi, hanya kita berdua, juga penjaga gerbang nun jaug di pos jaganya. Kupikir dia terlalu menikmati hujan ini sampai tak sadar ada aku yang diam-diam mendekatinya. Namun selang beberapa saat tanpa kuduga dia menoleh juga ke arahku.

Deg. Canggung.

Ekspresinya sama saat aku memergokinya bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar di taman itu.

Sebenarnya lebih tepat aku yang kepergok, dua kali diam-diam mendengarnya menyanyi. Sudah pasti aku dicap stalker mesum olehnya.

"Hai," sapaku.

Dengan gugup ia melepas earphone yang masih bertengger di daun telinganya. "Hai," jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba kikuk menyerang. Fungsi kognitif terasa kacau. Otakku seperti sedang kemasukan virus. Virus itu berhasil meretas semua data yang menjadi rujukanku mencari obrolan.

Nge-blank seketika.

Dia berkedip cepat melihat responku. Suara hujan semakin mendominasi suasana. Tak ada yang ingin kulakukan selain mencekik diri sendiri. Namun tanpa kulakukan tenggorokanku sudah terceat terlebih dahulu saat bibir mungilnya berkata, "Uzumaki-kun ... ke-kenapa belum pulang?"

Ya, itu pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku. Itu membuatku semakin gugup. Wah, tanganku gemetar seperti tersetrum. Ini mungkin efek belut yang jadi menu sarapanku tadi.

Aku bahkan kesulitan melawak!

"Ya ... aku sedang berdiri di sana dan ... aku, aku mendengar suaramu. Bagus, jadi ... um ... aku ... ke sini. Suaramu bagus." Aku tak tahu apa yang kukatakan! "Sebenarnya aku lupa payungku. " suaraku jadi agak serak aneh.

"Te-terima kasih," ucapnya lembut.

"Um ... ya. Kau juga?"

"Aku?"

"Anu ... soal payung."

"Oh ... iya."

"Kupikir kita ... hanya bisa menunggu, ya?"

"Um, iya."

Itu percakapan singkatnya. Kami hanya berdiri bersebelahan sambil memandangi hujan, lagi, dengan jarak yang masih terjaga. Sungguh canggung terasa. Aku yakin dia juga merasa demikian, karena dari ekor mata aku bisa melihatnya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah di balik scraft merahnya.

Dengan tidak berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya membuatku merasa lebih tenang dan bisa mencari obrolan lain. Perhatianku tertuju pada earphone yang ada pada genggamannya. Sepertinya masih aktif.

"Lagu itu ...," cobaku memulai obrolan.

"Ah iya ... ini lagu favoritku," potongnya tergugah.

"Begitukah. Makanya kamu sering menyanyikannya?"

"Eh? Sering?" tanyanya kaget.

"Ah, tidak, aku baru dua kali mendengarmu menyanyikan ini, sih."

Dia terlihat tersipu. "A-aku biasanya bernyanyi sendiri," katanya.

"Eh, aku tak bermaksud mendengarnya diam-diam," kataku khawatir dia marah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku senang," jawabnya sambil mengulas senyum.

Virus yang ada di otakku sepertinya turun ke bawah menyerang dadaku.

Dadaku, jantungku, terasa aneh, seperti diretas oleh sesuatu.

"Kamu ... senang?" tanyaku pelan-pelan.

Dia mengangguk, "Aku senang menyanyikan lagu ini." Kemudian mendongak. "Ini lagu yang indah." Dia menawarkan salah satu earphone yang masih tersambung dengan ponselnya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku memastikan sebelum aku menerimanya.

Dia mengangguk pelan dengan senyum dan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku.

Saat kukenakan earphone itu, dia juga mengenakan yang sebelahnya. Aku seperti terhubung dengannya. Terasa aneh, dan aneh—aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menggambarkannya. Lalu ketika lagunya diputar dan volume dinaikkan, suasana canggung di antara kita sedikit demi sedikit kian memudar. Dinginnya hujan tak lagi terasa.

Kami mulai menikmati suasana yang tercipta di tengah hujan itu.

kami saling bertukar senyum satu sama lain.

Aku suka senyumnya.

Begitu indah.

Aku rela menukar apapun untuk senyum itu.

.

.

" _You're just too good to be true,_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you._

 _You'd be like heaven to touch,_

 _I wanna hold you so much._

 _At long last love has arive,_

 _And I thank God I'm alive._

 _You're just too good to be true,_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_."

.

.

"Oh iya, judul lagu ini apa?"

 **To be** **continued ...**

 **reply**

 **Hikari Tsubaki:** bisa aja, tapi enggak. Wkwk, lucuan kamu.

Note: hmm ... Salam super. BTW judul lagunya "Can't Take My Eyes Off You". Informasi lengkapnya ada di Wikipedia jajaja. Itu aja, salam penuh kasih sayang, dikau yang membaca :*

Terima kasihan, salam, see ya~


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya Tuhan, ini gawat."

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Iri kau, Pantat Ayam?"

"Dih, si Newbie baru jatuh cinta sekali sudah songong."

"Memangnya kau sudah berapa kali, huh?"

"Berkali-kali."

"Serius? Sakura yang keberapa?"

"Entah, aku tak menghitungnya. Yang pasti dia yang pertama dan yang kesekian banyak itu."

"Hah?"

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta setiap hari berganti hanya padanya."

"Tsadiiis!"

(Bisa aja nih si Pantyam)

* * *

 **Putri Lavenderku**

 **Naruto dkk belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

"Jadi, mau periksa mata?"

"Bukan!"

Keesokan harinya, setelah moment di tengah hujan lebat itu, pagi sekali aku ke rumah Sasuke. rumah kita bersebelahan, jadi gampang ke sana walau tampang masih tak layak pandang. Bahkan, kalau mau aku bisa loncat langsung dari kamarku masuk lewat jendela kamar Sasuke. Asik kali kalau misalnya dia terlahir sebagai perempuan—lupakan.

" _I need to talk_ ," kataku memaksa.

"Sarapan dulu, Bego!"

"Oke, Pinter!"

"Sip, ayo ke rumahmu."

"Heh, kok ke rumahku?"

"Daripada kumintai uang?"

"Buat apa, coba?"

"Kau ke sini mau minta saran, 'kan?"

"Bukan, sih."

"Terus?"

"Semacam pencerahan, gitu. Hehe."

"Oke. 1000 Yen."

Kutimpuk kepalanya. "Serius, woy!"

Dia timpuk kepalaku. "Ya sudah, kalem, yang santai!"

Kami pun melangkah keluar menuju halaman depan sementara Keluarga Harmonis Uchiha masih menyiapkan kebutuhan aktivitas mereka. Kebetulan ini hari libur, jadi tak ada yang disiapkan sebenarnya. Hanya Bibi Mikoto yang sibuk di dapur dan Paman Fugaku yang sibuk tidak ngapa-ngapain. Sementara itu kakak Sasuke, si Sulung Itachi, jam segini masih terlalu awal baginya menampakkan diri.

 _Well_ , mereka keluarga yang teramat damai. Keluarga harmonis yang syarat akan ketenangan. Aku tak ingin merusak pagi indah mereka. Jadi kita berbicara di ayunan yang terhubung dengan pohon besar di halaman depan.

Hanya ada satu ayunan, kebetulan aku tamu jadi aku yang berdiri. Tuan ramah kurang ajar.

"Ok, Saudara Uzumaki. Waktu dan tempat saya persilakan," kata Sasuke.

Abaikan gaya bicaranya, otaknya tak lebih beres dari otakku.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin kau mengulang kata-katamu yang dulu," _to the point_ kataku.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu, soal teori konyol dan jatuh cinta dengan sangat keras itu."

"Aku lupa." Wajah santainya yang sok cool membuatku gemas ingin mencekiknya.

"Itu, yang di bab pertama."

"Oh. Kenapa tidak di- _copy paste_ saja?"

"Mana bisa, Pinter!"

Lihat, begitulah kelakuan si Uchiha bungsu. Pemalasnya minta ampun. Omongan saja disuruh copy paste. Bahkan, pernah sekali dia pernah mem-foto copy tugas yang harusnya ditulis tangan, yang anehnya lagi dia tetap dapat nilai—keberuntungan macam apa itu?

Sungguh, dia sangat menggoda untuk dicekik.

"Bisa, kau saja yang malas melakukannya sendiri. Nih, pakai _italic_ , ' _Lalu soal jatuh cinta. Hey, Bung, jatuh cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jika kau teruskan berambisi menemukan pasangan ideal hanya untuk pemenuhan syarat menuju puncak, kau tidak bisa berbicara soal cinta. Kau hanya akan melihat sebuah ambisi untuk memperalat perempuan sebagai pelengkap tujuanmu. Jadi jangan dipikirkan, deh. Jika saatnya tiba, cinta akan membuatmu jatuh dengan sangat keras. Asal jangan Sakura, atau kukuliti hidup-hidup kau!_ ' bisa, 'kan?"

"Kau mengacaukan cerita ini, kau tahu." Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

AAAAARRRHHHGG!

"Lupakan!" katanya, "sekarang ceritakan saja apa masalahmu sehingga aku bisa mencarikanmu Golden Ways-nya."

"Jadi begini, aku benar-benar sudah menghentikan ambisiku soal menemukan pasangan ideal atau apalah. Shion, ingat? Aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi. Dia adalah korban dari kegagalanku mengehentikan ambisi ini. Gagal, aku menyerah soal percintaan. Jadi aku tidak memikirkan soal pasangan dan sebagainya lagi, tapi ..."

"Kau membuat ini semakin membosankan, Bung. Cepat selesaikan!"

Oke, pembicaraan mulai serius. Aku harus bisa menahan tanganku tetap jauh dari lehernya.

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja, sungguh—aku tidak sengaja menguntit gadis itu. Aku memperhatikannya. Setiap gerak-geriknya. Aku ingin mempercayai omonganmu dan tidak memikirkan soal perempuan manapun, tapi ini diluar dugaan. Aku seperti jatuh, tapi tidak—ah, aku tak mengerti. Apa ini memang saatnya telah tiba—seperti yang kaukatakan, atau bagian lain dari ambisiku? Kau tahu sendiri, aku tak bisa mempercayai omonganmu sepenuhnya sampai kapanpun."

"Tunggu dulu. Gadis itu? Shion?"

"Bukan! Sudah kubilang aku tidak berhubungan dengannya."

"Bicaramu ngelantur. Terus, siapa? Kaubilang Sakura, kukuliti benar kau!"

"Bukan, yaelah! Dia ... dia ... ah, aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

"Sungguh? Padaku?" katanya penuh intimidasi.

 _Guys_ , kalian tidak bisa mengintimidasi seorang Uzumaki. "Ya, _sure_."

"Oke, kuanggap itu Sakura. Tunggu di sini, aku ambil pisau dulu."

What the f# %?!

"Oke, oke, oke. Kukatakan namanya. tenanglah, Boss!"

Dia sungguh keterlaluan. Sifatnya sulit untuk diatur dan kadang suka tak bisa memegang kata, tapi saat berhubungan dengan Sakura, dia disiplin. Sakura seperti pelatuk bagi jiwanya yang waras yang terpendam di suatu tempat di lubuk hatinya.

"Jadi?" katanya masih dengan ekspresi datar menyebalkan.

"Hinata," kataku singkat.

"Hyuga?" katanya memastikan. Ekspresinya datarnya berubah drastis menjadi ekspresi sangat-tidak-percaya yang sungguh memuakkan.

"Ya."

"Yang benar?" katanya sungguh penuh keraguan.

Ah, benar juga. Yang benar, aku dengan Hinata? Aku bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengannya sebelumnya. sama sekali walau sekelas. Lalu, hanya dengan beberapa percakapan, dan ya, aku segila ini sampai meminta pencerahan dari orang gila?

Ah, yang benar saja.

Tapi memang benar, sih.

Aku seperti tertarik olehnya. Beberapa malam kuhabiskan mencarinya di taman setelah mendengar suaranya. Beberapa hari kuhabiskan untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam sekolah. Beberapa jam tidurku juga habis lantaran memikirkan gejala aneh yang timbul disebabkan oleh senyumnya.

Jadi, yang benar?

Tentu saja, 'kan? Jika tidak, kenapa aku dipertemukan dengannya kemarin di tengah hujan itu? Jika tidak, kenapa aku memilih mendekatinya walau dia sedang tidak melihat ke arahku? Jika tidak, kenapa lagu yang kita dengarkan bersama kemarin masih mengalun tanpa henti di kepalaku?

Tapi, yang benar saja. Maksudku, secepat itu? Kita sudah sekelas hampir setahun dan aku bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya selama itu. Lalu, secepat itu membicarakannya dalam forum yang dipimpin orang gila sekaligus sahabatku ini?

"Woy! Ngelamun?" katanya membuyarkanku.

"Nah, itu, Sasuke! Aku ingin pencerahan darimu! Aku ingin memastikannya!" ucapku sembari memegang kedua pundaknya.

Dia menepisnya, dengan muka datar sialan.

"Memastikan apa?" tanyanya.

"Bahwa perasaan ini bukan tipuan," kataku.

"Dengar, Amatir. Kau datang pada orang yang tepat," katanya menggurui. Tapi tak apa, wajahnya menjiwai.

"Oke!" ucapku semangat.

"Sasuke, sarapan sudah siap!" Ah, iklan. Suara Bibi Mikoto harus menginterupsi rapat kami yang akan baru dimulai.

"Ya sudahlah, sarapan dulu. Seperti ada cuminya lagi," ucap Sasuke lemas. Ya habisnya dia punya paman pelaut, kulkas sering diisi cumi dan koloni-koloninya.

"Kalau aku mencium jamur shitake tadi."

Kalau ini aku memang membencinya. Sialnya shitake adalah makanan favorit Ibu, juga Ayah. Cocok sekali. Mungkin keduanya dipertemukan oleh jamur itu.

"Katakan ke Bibi Kushina, sesekali kita harus bertukar tempat untuk makan."

"Setuju!"

"Setuju!"

.

.

Setelah sarapan selesai, juga mandi tentu saja, Sasuke mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Dia tidak mengatakan mau ke mana. Kita berjalan cukup lama. Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang segila pikirannya.

"Jadi, kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya di taman?" tanyanya setelah kuceritakan tentang Hinata.

"Ya, yang di dekat toko serba ada itu."

"Taman kekuasaan kita?"

"Ya, sepuluh tahun lalu."

Kami tertawa.

"Jadi, kau bertemu pertama kali dengannya di taman?" tanyanya, lagi.

"Ya, dua kali. Tanya lagi kutendang kau."

"Oke. Tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Apanya?"

"Aku yakin kau bertemu dengannya di kelas."

Kutarik napas panjang dan membuangnya. "Ya ... maksudku bukan pertemuan pertama kita. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di sana malam itu dan kupikir itu pertemuan pertama kita. Kita benar-benar tak saling bertemu sebelumnya di kelas. Kau tahu, tak ada kontak sosial atau apapun. Aku bahkan tak ingat siapa dia saat di taman itu, seperti baru kenal. Jadi semacam pertemuan pertama ... ya, walau tidak pertama."

"Penjelasanmu membingungkan. Kau selalu berbicara berputar-putar. Kau membuat narasi yang membosankan, Bung. Dan ya, kau bilang pertemuan yang pertama tadi."

"Ah, sudahlah."

Beberapa saat setelah percakapanitu, kami berhenti di seberang jalan sebuah rumah besar nan megah bergaya eropa. Aku tak tahu rumah siapa ini. Aku juga jarang lewat daerah sini. Semoga pemiliknya bukan vampire seperti film-film yang sering kutonton.

"Rumah siapa?" tanyaku.

"Lhah? Tak tahu beneran?"

"Tunggu dulu!" Aku melihat papan nama di depan pagar rumah itu. "Hyuga? Ngapain ngajak aku ke sini?"

"Katanya mau memastikan," katanya santai.

"Gila. Ngapain tanya padamu kalau aku bisa memastikan langsung padanya?"

"Oh."

"Oh doang?"

Dia mengangguk. Benar-benar kucekik dia. Di jalanan kita jadi tontonan orang yang lewat. Bodo amat, aku tak peduli tatapan orang lain. Aku hanya menyalurkan kegemasanku pada lehernya.

"Woy! Stop!"

"Rasain nih! Mampus!"

Dia balas mencekikku. "Kau yang mampus!"

"Aaaaarrgghh!"

"Woaarrgghh!"

Oke, mari _skip_ bagian perkelahian kekanak-kanakan itu. Pada akhirnya kita akan berakhir damai tanpa ada yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Palingan hanya tampang kami yang terlihat acak-acakan akibatnya. Tidak, dia lebih acak-acakan, terutama rambutnya bergaya zaman ninja itu.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk lebih mudah memastikannya. Siapa tahu dia keluar rumah, jadi kita bisa menyapanya atau sekedar memandanginya dari sini," jelasnya setelah peperangan berakhir.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku ragu. Habisnya wajahnya selalu meragukan.

"Ya. Mungkin ekspresimu bisa lebih ngena saat melihat wajahnya dibanding saat pagi tadi. Kucel," katanya lagi.

"Oke. Tapi ... kan besok bisa di sekolah."

"Halah. Di sekolah kau hanya berani memperhatikannya dari jauh."

Aku mengangguk, ada benarnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Dari mana dia tahu aku memperhatikan Hinata beberapa hari ini? Kupelototi dia.

"Tak usah kaget begitu," katanya, "Sakura juga tahu."

 _Sial._

Jadi kami menunggu di seberang jalan di depan rumah Hinata sangat lama, berdiri pula. Sepi sekali, tak ada satupun pergerakan manusia atau makhluk hidup lainnya yang dapat kami lihat. Ya, akhirnya kita seperti tuna wisma siang itu. Sampai tengah hari, kami bergantian membeli makan dan beberapa cemilan tanpa melepas pandangan dari gerbang rumah itu. Tetap tak ada hasil.

Aku mulai berpikir mungkin saja keluarga Hyuga sedang berlibur hari ini, ini kan hari libur. Saat kukatakan pemikiranku itu pada Sasuke, dia hanya berkata, "Oh iya ya, tidak terpikirkan olehku." _Well_ , dia yang merencanakan ini dan sungguh tanpa dosa mengatakan itu. Kalian tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu? Ya, aku ingin mencekiknya sekali lagi!

Kami saling mencekik lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu damai lagi. Ya memang selalu begitu siklusnya. Sejak sedari dulu memang tak ada yang berubah.

Akhirnya kami putuskan untuk pulang dengan mata hampa. Sama sekali tidak melihat Hinata. Sungguh, padahal sedetik saja juga tak apa. Jenuh mata rasanya seharian disuguhi pemandangan pantat ayam di pucuk kepalanya.

"Perasaanmu pada Sakura sendiri itu seperti apa, sih?" tanyaku di tengah langkah kaki kami.

"Ya seperti itulah," jawabnya datar.

"Itu yang bagaimana, Bego?"

"Kau banyak tanya, ya!"

"Tinggal dijawab apa susahnya?"

"Gezz," dia membuang napas susah. "Ingin tahu?" tanyanya balik bertanya.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Ya ... perasaan ini seperti ingin memperjuangkannya. Tidak, ini memang perasaan ingin memperjuangkannya tanpa alasan apapun." Nada suaranya terdengar serius.

"Walau misal ditolak?" tanyaku lagi.

"bukan misal lagi."

Tunggu, itu membuatku kaget.

" _Wait_ , _what_? Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?"

"Cerita apa?"

"Kau sudah ditolak?"

Dia berhenti dan melihat ke arahku, sekilas lalu kembali berjalan normal. Dia menjawab, "Aku lebih mahir untuk urusan ini dibanding kau," lalu mimik wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekecewaan. Si Gila ini sedang patah hati rupanya.

"Paling tidak cerita apalah. Tega-teganya membiarkanku tidak tahu sama sekali."

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia meninggalkan beberapa langkah di depan. Well, bagus. Aku bisa naik ke punggungnya dengan mudah. Aku melompat dan menerjangnya. Dia menggendongku sempoyongan sampai akhirnya kita terjatuh di tanah.

Dua kali kita jadi seperti topeng monyet yang jadi tontonan banyak pejalan kaki yang lewat.

"Woy! Apa-apaan?" teriaknya.

"Dih, murung gitu. Makin jelek ini muka, woy." Kuacak-acak rambut dan mukanya.

Kurasa upayaku ini ampuh. Kami tertawa bersama. Ya, walau hanya bertahan sebentar, paling tidak aku bisa mengusir murung yang dilapisi wajah sok _cool_ -nya itu.

"Hahaha, lihat wajahmu, menyedihkan sekali," ejekku.

"Aku yakin tak semenyedihkan wajah kebingunganmu tadi pagi," balasnya.

Sial, itu serangan balik yang bagus.

Kami kembali berjalan pulang.

"Jadi, soal Sakura ... kau masih belum menyerah?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Penolakan satu kali sama dengan tak berarti, itu rumusku. Sudah kubilang aku ingin memperjuangkannya tanpa alasan," jawabnya menggelegar.

"Aish. Segitunya ya kalau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama siapa? Memang aku pernah bilang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

"Dengan Hinata Hyuga?"

"Entahlah. Hari ini kita keluyuran untuk memastikannya, 'kan?"

"Oh iya," katanya, "Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau terlalu memikirkan banyak hal."

Kupikir dia benar. Aku hanya tersenyum miring mendengar perkatannya itu.

"Habisnya, ini cukup mengganggu pikiranku," kataku.

"Tunggu saja kalau begitu. Mungkin ada saat di mana kau ingin memperjuangkannya nanti, katanya, "Atau tidak sama sekali."

"Ya, kau benar. Gara-gara aku terburu-buru, chapter ini jadi membosankan begini karena kehadiranmu yang terlalu banyak."

"Salahmu!"

"Oke."

Langit mulai menguning. Tak terasa hari sudah sore. Dan yang kami lalui hari ini, kok tidak berfaedah, ya? Kita hanya menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti, seharian nihil tak berarti. Pada akhirnya, kita hanya bisa pulang dan berakhir dengan kekekcewaan.

 _Well_ , paling tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat tak pernah sia-sia. Walau gila seperti itu, dia sahabat terbaik yang kupunya. Aku turut galau soal Sakura. Untuk itu kuusahakan untuk tetap bercanda di sepanjang sisa jalan pulang. Kita bisa memastikan perasaanku ini di lain hari, seperti besok.

Rasanya, entah kenapa, jadi tak sabar akan datangnya esok hari dengan kehadiran Hinata Hyuga di sana.

 **To be continued ...**

 **reply review:**

 **Resign evil:** kalo jejak jangan lupa bawa sandalnya jangan sampe ketinggalam:D

 **Cuka-san:** dapet dong, metiknya susah hehe. lanjut kok, Loki-sama. makasih semangatnya :*

sekadar catatan, di chapter ini malah ngerasa pair-nya NaruSasu XD well, saya tambahi tag tokoh di cerita ini, Sasuke dan Sakura pantas mendapat peran lebih di cerita ini. sekian, salam penuh kasih sayang untuk reader-ku tercinta :* I'm nothing without you, guys.

terima kasihan, see yaa~


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura, kau percaya ini?"

"Apa?"

"Artikel ini, 'Seorang laki-laki bisa jatuh cinta dalam hitungan detik'."

"Mana kutahu. Kalau menurutmu? Kamu kan yang laki-laki."

"Um ... aku lebih percaya yang ini, 'Jika gejala naksir pada seseorang berlangsung lebih dari empat bulan, bisa dipastikan itu cinta'."

"Hmm ... kelamaan nunggunya, dong."

"Ah, iya. Nunggu ramen jadi empat menit saja terasa lama, apalagi nunggu kepastian empat bulan, yah."

"Hahaha."

"Hahaha."

(Duh garing)

* * *

 **Putri Lavenderku**

 **Naruto dkk belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa dia hanya pingsan," kata Shikamaru.

"Dia kualat denganku," sambung Kiba.

"Aku yakin si Kuning ini tidak akan mati oleh sebongkah bola basket," celetuk Sai ikut-ikutan.

"Sayang sekali, dia masih berhutang satu mangkok ramen padaku," Chouji juga ikut menimpali. Apa-apaan itu?

Ya, aku tengah pingsan saat ini ... tapi tidak. Sebenarnya aku tidak pingsan, tentu saja. Memangnya orang pingsan mana yang masih sempat mengambil alih narasi? Ya kecuali jika pingsannya hanya sekadar pura-pura.

Aku dalam skenario terhantam bola basket. Sontak itu menghentikan sparring kecil yang kita adakan dan segera terfokus padaku yang terbujur lemas. Sasuke dan yang lainnya mengerubungiku yang tengah terkapar di lapangan, sementara kudengar para gadis sedang berteriak histeris di belakang mereka. Kurasa mereka ikut mendekat dan melihat kondisiku karena suara mereka terdengar semakin keras. Ya, suara mereka sekarang mendominasi suasana.

Ah, senangnya diperhatikan semua orang, terlebih para gadis. Dan ya, aktingku patut mendapat Piala Oscar.

Sayang sekali suasana itu tak bertahan lama, karena selang beberapa saat tubuhku terasa diangkat oleh seseorang. Aku dibopong, dengan dua orang di samping memegangi tanganku. Tidak nyaman sekali. Apa sekolah ini tidak punya tandu atau semacamnya?

Aku dibawa ke suatu tempat. Pastilah UKS, seperti rencana awalku. Tak butuh waktu lama, kebisingan di lapangan perlahan tak terdengar, lalu sampailah aku ke tempat tujuan.

Aku tahu ini membingungkan, maka dari itu _flashback_ mungkin bisa menjelaskan akar dari plot bab ini.

Jadi begini kilas arus baliknya ...

(Biasanya layar berubah menjadi abu-abu)

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga berlangsung seperti biasa. Hampir semua penghuni kelas sudah menuju ke aula olahraga siap menerima materi dari Guru Guy. Aku sendiri belum ke sana walau sudah mengenakan seragam olahraga lengkap. Ada rasa penasaran yang hinggap di kepalaku sehingga aku harus berdiri memperhatikan pintu ruang ganti para gadis di sana.

Bukan! Sumpah demi Saturnus aku tak ada niatan mengintip.

Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa Hinata belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Habisnya dia terlihat kurang baik di pelajaran Guru Kakashi. Kata Sasuke aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak, aku hanya sedikit khawatir.

Saat aku memasuki kelas tadi pagi, dia sudah terlihat agak pucat dengan _scraft_ merah yang kemarin. Saat aku mendekatinya dengan duduk di bangku Sasuke, kita saling tersenyum agak canggung. Dari senyumnya itu dia seperti sedang menahan sakit. Saat aku bertanya keadaannya, dia bilang tidak apa-apa.

Meski begitu, ia tetap tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

Namun hanya sampai di situ percakapan kita pagi tadi. Singkat memang, karena setelah itu dia memilih menunduk dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Aku tak tahu harus apa. Jadi tak ada percakapan setelahnya, apalagi saat pelajaran si Guru Masker aku dan Sasuke harus berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaran olahraga dimulai karena tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Harusnya kita kemarin mengerjakan tugas itu saja, bukakha keluyuran membahas perasaan yang membuatku pusing ini—lupakan saja.

Jadi, aku belum sampai melihat keadaan Hinata setelah hukuman itu karena Kiba dan Chouji langsung menyeretku untuk ganti seragam tanpa sempat kembali ke kelas. Setelah selesai ganti dan ke aula segera, aku tak mendapati dia di sana. Kuputuskan saja menunggu di depan ruang ganti para gadis. Lalu sampai pada Sakura dan Ino keluar dari ruang ganti itu, aku masih tak melihat Hinata.

"Sudah semuanya? Tinggal kalian berdua?" tanyaku pada Sakura saat kita berpapasan.

"Ya. benar, 'kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan ke Ino.

"Ya, terakhir. Memangnya mau apa kau, Naruto? Menyelinap ke dalam?" celetuk jahil Ino.

"Nah, tepat seperti yang kupikirkan," timpal Sakura.

Aku menggeleng cepat, tapi mereka sudah telanjur memandangku jijik. Fitnah macam apa lagi ini, ya Gusti?

"Bukan!" elakku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Bukan! Ini bukan simbol Wakanda Forever!

"terus?" desak Ino. Mendekat satu langkah, dan semakin mendekat.

"Aku disuruh Guru Guy memastikan. _I swear_!" tentu saja aku bohong.

Mengabaikan perkataanku, dia tetap maju sambil memasang senyum.

Dia memang suka menggoda, itu yang dikatakan para laki-laki di kelasku. Aku tak yakin kata mereka, tapi sepertinya benar. Buktinya, sambil terus memandangiku nakal, dia mendekat pelan sambil mengacungkan jarinya menyentuh daguku. Wajah kami terpaut sangat dekat. Sialan, kesurupan apa bocah ini?!

"Sudah ah, Ino." Sakura menyelamatkanku, dia menarik Ino cepat.

"Lihat tuh, wajahnya merah. Dasar mesum!" kata Ino lalu menjulurkan lidah.

Sialan, kakiku rasanya gemetar. Napas Ino masih terasa hangat berhembus di sekitar leherku. Tadi itu terlalu dekat. Wajahku memerah? Itu hoax! Dia yang kesurupan makanya penglihatannya tercemar kabut merah.

Tak tahu kenapa Sakura malah memicing tajam ke arahku.

Aku hanya mengangkat alis mengisyaratkan 'ya-Tuhan-apa-salahku'.

"Ya sudah, kita pergi," kata Sakura melenggang duluan meninggalkan Ino yang masih sempat menjulurkan lidah padaku sebelum akhirnya menyusulnya.

 _Well_ , lupakan saja kejadian barusan. Yang kucari sejatinya adalah Hinata.

Lokasi yang kutuju pertama adalah ruang kelas, tempat terakhir aku melihatnya. Ternyata ada di sana. Yah, mudah sekali. Tak ada destinasi kedua atau ketiga, jadi kurang asyik kan jalan ceritanya.

Saat aku sampai dengan tergesa-gesa, dia sudah ada di tempat duduknya, telungkup menyandarkan kepala di atas meja. Tidur mungkin, atau ... pingsan? Segera kudekati dia dengan mendaratkan diri di tempat duduk Tenten dan melihat keadannya. Ternyata hanya tertidur, wajah sampingnya terlihat tenang dan damai.

Tapi tunggu dulu, memangnya aku tahu bagaiamana perbedaan wajah orang tidur dan pingsan?

Jadinya aku berinisiatif mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi kalau memang tidur, mana tega aku mengusiknya. Terlebih lagi, aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini sedikit lebih lama. Aku tak percaya pernah mengira gadis secantik ini adalah setan.

Dia lebih mirip putri. Dengan dikelilingi mahkota bunga di pucuk kepalanya, itu akan sempurna.

Tak sadar aku mengusap rambut indigonya itu.

 _Wait_ , _WHAT_?!

Tentu saja dia terbangun. Matanya terbuka, dengan segera menangkap basah aku yang sedang ... mengusap rambutnya. Bibirnya masih tertutup tak mengeluarkan suara, begitu juga denganku. Aku masih mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasi ini, jadi kita hanya diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kedip, kedip, dan kedip. Ya, tidak salah, Hinata. Berapa kali pun kamu mengedipkan mata, tanganku memang ada di puncak kepalamu dan tak akan berubah. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kurang ajar, bukan?

"Hai," sapaku sambil nyengir kuda.

Dia lantas mengangkat kepala cepat dan terduduk diam. Kami saling berhadapan sekarang. Aku masih dengan cengiran tiga jariku, lagi pula harus bagaimana memangnya. Pasti terlihat aneh. Tidak, aku yakin ultimate aneh.

"Ah, Uzumaki- _kun_." Akhirnya dia sadar dan menyebut namaku. Gesturnya gugup dan juga kaget, tentu saja.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku, sedangkan dia tampak kebingungan menjawab. "Anu ... aku disuruh Guru Guy untuk memastikan semuanya sudah ke aula. Kamu ... sakit? Kamu terlihat tidak sehat ... ja-jadi ... aku ingin mengecek suhu tubuhmu tadi, bukan—ya, bukan seperti yang kamu pi-pikirkan."

Dia hanya bengong, mungkin sebagian kesadarannya masih tersangkut di alam mimpi.

"Hi-Hinata- _san_?"

"Eh, iya," katanya gugup, "aku sudah izin ke Guru Guy, kok."

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali bertanya, "Apa kamu sakit?"

"ti-tidak, hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Be-begitukah, hehe."

Dia tak merespon lagi. Kali ini ia mengusap rambutnya hati-hati, seperti takut sesuatu yang berbahaya menempel di sana. Aku tak kuasa melihatnya, aku memalingkan muka ke luar jendela berharap ada invasi alien tiba-tiba untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita. Itu memalukan, tanganku cukup higenis, kok!

 _Well_ , kupikir aku juga harus segera menyingkirkan senyum konyol ini segera!

Setelah membuang muka dan menenangkan degup jantung, kuberanikan diri menatapnya lagi di kedua mata. Langsung dia memberiku tatapan kosong. Dia masih terlihat gugup dan kaget. Dia bahkan tak berkedip saat menatapku!

Reflek aku berdiri.

Kaki sialan! Aku tidak memerintahkan kalian untuk berdiri, woy!

"Anu, Hinata- _san_. Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu, maafkan aku!" ah, suaraku terlalu keras. Sampai membungkuk lagi. Sumpah, ada virus yang kemarin masih menguasaiku dan mengendalikan tubuhku!

Takut-takut aku mendongakkan kepala, lalu mengintip pandangan matanya sekali lali. Dia masih tampak linglung, sampai sepersekian detik, lalu ikut bangkit berdiri. Tangannya menyentuh bahuku ingin agar aku berdiri tegak. Bibirnya terangkat dan kudengar dia terkekeh kecil.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku tidak apa-apa, kok," katanya.

Mendengar itu, aku jadi sedikit lega.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk dengan tetap tersenyum. "Iya," lalu jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, aku ... a-aku jadi merasa bersalah karena membangunkanmu, habisnya kamu terlihat sedang butuh istirahat," kataku. "Mau kuantar ke UKS?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, ia memang terlihat baik. Tatapan kosong tadi juga sudah hilang, malah ia tersenyum lebih lebar menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya. Senyum yang indah. Aku tak yakin jenis senyum apa itu, tapi yang jelas—sialan, aku ingin melindungi senyum itu.

Ya, _I wanna protect her smile_.

Mungkin perasaan inilah yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Hinata- _chan_?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Ia mengangguk cepat. "Te-tentu."

"Baik, kamu juga boleh memanggilku 'Naruto' saja."

"Naruto- _kun_?" tanyanya malu-malu, terbesit rona merah di pipinya.

"Iya."

Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku merasa sangat senang. Wah, aku baru tahu perasaan ternyata seperti ulangan harian. Perasaan suka datang tiba-tiba tanpa terduga. Baru beberapa saat lalu aku merasa dongkol karena hukuman Guru Kakashi, dan saat ini aku merasa sangat ... bahagia?

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum di hadapannya. Kulihat Hinata, dia pun begitu. Aku seperti sedang berusaha menyaingi senyumnya yang terlampau indah itu. Kita saling tersenyum, bahkan sampai tertawa kecil sambil membuang muka.

"Hei," potongku.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata penasaran.

"Anu ..."

"Iya?"

"Kamu tahu ... eng ... kamu ... kamu punya senyum yang—"

"Hoi, Naruto!" seseorang menginterupsi.

Aku mengutuk siapapun pemilik suara itu.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kiba, seorang pecinta anjing yang selalu terlihat bodoh, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tampang bodohnya menginterupsi kalimatku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku malas.

"Aku punya pertanyaan yang lebih baik, sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Sama saja, woy!"

"Serius, Guru Guy mengadakan _sparring_. Sedang apa kau, malah di sini?"

Oh iya, mungkin terlihat aneh jika aku mengobrol berdua dengan Hinata seperti tadi. Sudah kubilang kita tak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya. Mungkin Kiba melihatnya. Okelah, kuakui itu pertanyaan yang patut diresahkan.

Aku menoleh ke Hinata, dia diam saja menyimak kata apa yang akan kukeluarkan.

"Tidak ada," jawabku kemudian.

"Wajahmu menyembunyikan sesuatu, Uzumaki, aku tahu," balas Kiba.

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Aku orang yang curiga."

"Soal apa?"

"Soal ... aku tak mengira kau terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak ke ...," ia mencoba mengintip Hinata yang secara teknis berdiri di belakangku. Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Biar kutebak dia lupa nama Hinata.

"Hinata," sambungku.

"Nah, kau bahkan sudah mengantongi namanya." Dia tersenyum picik menjijikkan.

"Wait, what? Enyahlah, Kiba, kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan anjing!"

"Jawab saja, sedang apa kau berduaan dengan Hinata-san seperti ini?"

"Kau tahu—kau terlalu banyak bertanya untuk seorang tokoh pelengkap cerita," celetukku. Skakmat, yeah.

"Kau tahu ...," katanya lalu diam. "um ... oke, deh. Aku pergi duluan." Kemudian hengkang dengan wajah murung.

Well, itu cukup kasar. Tapi, lupakanlah!

"Hinata-chan, kamu tidak berpikiran sama dengan Kiba, 'kan?" tanyaku kembali beralih ke Hinata yang sejak tadi diam.

"Eh?" dia tampak tak paham maksudku.

"Hehe, tidak. lupakan saja."

Dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung ia mendudukkan diri kembali di tempat duduknya. Aku juga ingin duduk, tapi Guru Guy pasti akan murka jika aku tidak datang. Aku tak punya alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk tetap di sini. Padahal aku ingin tetap berdua saja seperti ini, tak apa yang lainnya bersama Guru Guy sepanjang hari hehe.

Ya, tetap saja aku harus pergi.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kamu pergi ke UKS," kataku, "kuantar, ya?"

Dia lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja di sini."

"Anu ... kupikir lebih baik kamu di UKS. Di sini terlalu sepi," bujukku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa." Dia tetap bersikeras.

Aku memutar otak dengan keras. Aku hanya tidak tegamelihatnya tidur sendirian di pojokan kelas seperti tadi. Kupikir setidaknya di UKS ada penjaganya dan lebih sejuk dan nyaman juga. Aku harus tetap membujuknya agar mau.

"Ya ... kurasa aku ... kurasa aku bisa menemanimu jika di UKS," bujukku terus.

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu." Dia malah menggeleng cepat. "Naruto- _kun_ harus ikut _sparring_ , 'kan?"

"Hmm ... itu gampang, sih."

Entah siapa yang tiba-tiba memberiku ilham ini, ide cemerlang mampir begitu saja ke kapalaku.

"Akan kuantar kamu ke UKS, nanti aku akan menyusul, oke?" kataku meyakinkan.

Syukurlah Hinata setuju. Dia mengangguk dan menuruti perkataanku tanpa banyak protes lagi. Sungguh aku memaksanya karena khawatir akan kesehatannya. Dia masih terlihat pucat, aku pun menuntunnya tuntas sampai ke UKS—dalam artian lain, aku memegangi tangan dan bahunya di sepanjang jalan.

Aku tahu, jarak di antara kami sangat dekat. Itu membuatku sangat gugup dan canggung. Aku berkeringat dingin sepanjang jalan—oke, harusnya tidak kuceritakan bagian ini. Namun yang tidak kumengerti, rasanya jauh berbeda saat dengan Ino tadi yang bahkan wajah kami sangat dekat hampir menyentuh satu sama lain.

Perasaan seperti apa lagi yang perlu kupastikan?

Bukankah aku memang jatuh cinta padanya?

Tapi, dengan Hinata, apa sungguh ini nyata?

Setelah mengantarnya ke UKS, segera saja aku menuju lapangan. Lalu kalian tahu bagaimana jalan ceritanya menuju. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sengaja membiarkan bola umpan dari Sasuke mengenai kepalaku. Aku pun pingsan dalam kepura-puraan hehe.

Aku dibawa ke suatu tempat. Pastilah UKS, seperti rencanaku awalku. Tak butuh waktu lama, kebisingan di lapangan perlahan tak terdengar, lalu sampailah aku ke tempat tujuan.

Saat kuintip dan mendapati semua orang sudah keluar meninggalkanku, aku bangun. Aku menuju tempat Hinata berbaring dan segera menyapanya, "Hai." Seperti kataku, aku akan menemaninya sepanjang hari ini kalau bisa.

Dia melihatku sambil tertawa kecil. Sungguh senang melihat tawanya.

Kami pun mengobrol lagi seperti di kelas tadi, namun dengan frekuensi suara yang kecil. Tak ingin menghancurkan suasana UKS yang senyap, Kita saling berbisik seperti menjaga sebuah rahasia kecil yang berharga. _Moment_ seperti terasa sangat sempurna, kita seperti mengobrol di dunia kita sendiri di mana hanya kita yang bisa mendengarnya. Sungguh sangat sempurna jika saja Sasuke dan Sakura datang mengacaukan semuanya.

Aku seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah saat Sakura membuka tirai pemisah tempat tidur dan mendapatiku sedang duduk berduaan dengan Hinata, dengan keadaan sadar dan bugar, tentu saja tanpa lecet apapun. Padahal baru ditinggal beberapa menit, seharusnya aku masih terbaring tak berdaya karena santapan bola.

Dia memberiku tatapan memicing yang mengerikan.

Kali ini aku hanya bisa menurunkan alis mengisyaratkan, 'ya-Tuhan-kali-ini-aku-salah'.

 **To be continued ...**

 **Reply:  
** Fenny685: suka? Suka yang nulis apa yang ditulis nih? Wkwk XD kalo senyum jangan sendiri, mending berdua, aku temani XD

well, have a nice dream guys. Semoga bisa cepat menyapa kalian lagi di next chapter.

Terima kasihan, salam, see yaaaa~


	6. Chapter 6

"Bagaimana caranya _move on_?"

"Pindah ke lain hati."

"Kalau masih sayang?"

"Lupakan dia."

"Bagaimana?"

"Jangan memikirkannya."

"Ba-gai-ma-na?"

"Dengan memikirkan orang lain."

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu dengan memikirkan orang lain selain Sakura?"

"Begitu juga dengan memikirkan yang lain selain Hinata?"

Kami menggeleng bersamaan.

(Mereka terjangkit penyakit perempuan)

* * *

 **Putri Lavenderku**

 **Naruto dkk belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata?"

Hari-hari setelah insiden di UKS, Sakura tak henti-hentinya menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku. Aku tahu, Sasuke pasti sudah menceritakan semua. Seharusnya dia pun sudah mengerti tanpa bertanya. Jika hanya untuk memastikan, pertanyannya, untuk apa?

Tak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan tentang Sakura. Dia memang galak, tapi untungnya tak segalak ibuku saat marah. Selain itu dia juga orangnya protektif. Aku yakin dia banyak tahu tentang diriku dibanding teman-temanku yang lain, termasuk Sasuke. Terkadang aku merasa seperti mempunyai dua ibu karena sikap over-protektifnya. Terlebih lagi, rumah kita juga bersebelahan.

Sampai berapa kali pun, aku masih tak mengerti untungnya apa buat dia mengetahui perasaanku ke Hinata. Maksudku, Hinata gadis yang baik, bukan sesuatu yang patut dikhawatirkan, bukan? Menurutku ini sangat berbeda dari saat ia bertanya apa makan siangku atau berapa jam tidurku karena khawatir soal kesehatanku—kata dia aku mudah sakit.

Bagaimanapun tetap tak masuk akal. Seharusnya dia sudah berhenti bertanya saat pertanyaan pertamanya tak kutanggapi dengan serius. Ya walaupun kita sangat dekat, meski jika dia saudara perempuanku sekalipun, aku butuh ruang ppribadi untuk mengatur sebuah rahasia. Bukan, bukan berarti kedekatanku dengan Hinata adalah sebuah rahasia. Hanya saja, akan lebih baik begini saja tanpa diketahui Sakura atau orang lain.

Lagi pula, jika aku benar-benar menyukai Hinata, bukan hal yang perlu untuk diberi tahu ke orang lain, bukan?

Jadi, aku tidak pernah memberinya jawaban.

Tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika berhenti sampai di situ. Dia gadis yang gigih dan teguh berpendirian. Jika dia ingin tahu, artinya dia memang ingin tahu. _Well_ , jika diingat dia punya sifat yang begini, aku jadi khawatir dia tidak akan pernah memberi kesempatan untuk Sasuke.

Ya, aku tahu kalau dia tidak akan menyerah dari picingan mata tajamnya. Walau tak pernah ia memukul atau sekadar mencubitku, aku tahu arti picingan itu sama dengan ancaman yang berarti aku harus berhati-hati. Sudah kubilang dia galak, kadang aku benar-benar takut dengan ancaman itu walau tak tahu apa imbasnya. Seperti sebuah kutukan aku akan mendapat kesialan, semacam itu.

Dalam usahanya mencari tahu, dapat kulihat Sakura jadi lebih sering mengobrol dengan Hinata. Ya walau tidak sering, terkadang aku mendapati mereka tengah mengobrol yang merupakan hal yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. aku tak tahu obrolan macam apa yang dibawakannya, tapi kuyakin Hinata tak gemar menggosip sama seekali. Dan saat kutanya sendiri pada Hinata, dia bilang Sakura ingin berteman dengannya.

Itu bukan hal buruk, kubilang. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Dia itu pintar, dialah otak dibalik suksesnya kami menguasai sebuah taman bermain sepuluh tahun lalu. Jika mau, aku yakin dia bisa memimpin satu keluarga mafia dengan otaknya yang encer itu.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, mencoba sekadar berteman itu tidak buruk. Singkirkan sejenak soal rasa penasarannya hingga mau berteman dengan Hinata, dia tetap seseorang yang baik. Hinata dan Sakura dua gadis yang baik, jadi tak masalah jika berteman. Namun masalahnya saat tiba-tiba ia mengajakku serta Sasuke "merayakan" pertemanan kecil mereka.

"Hari minggu, bagaimana?" tukas Sakura saat bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"Besok? Ngapain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jalan-jalan, bermain, bersenang-senang. Apapun itu, mari keluar bersama!" ucap Sakura riang.

"Oke. Berdua saja, 'kan?" balas Sasuke sungguh terlalu berharap.

"Di mimpimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke hanya meringis.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura berlaih padaku.

"Kita bertiga? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku balik.

"Berempat," jawabnya. "Dengan Hinata."

"Yang benar?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk saja lantas berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih mengemasi buku.

"Kita jadi keluar bersama besok kan, Hinata- _chan_? Bersama Naruto dan Sasuke." Hinata tampak sama kagetnya denganku saat Sakura mengatakan itu.

Aku tak mengerti skenario apa yang disiapkan Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke pun kelihatan bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sakura kali ini. Tapi jika hanya mengajak keluar, kita bisa mengambil hikmah bersenang-senangnya. Walau memang dilihat dari sudut manapun, patutsekali untuk dipertanyakan.

"Eh? Kenapa mengajakku dan Naruto? Kau tahu, kalian bisa melakukan kegiatan yang ' _girly_ ' hanya berdua," kata Sasuke mewakili kebingunganku juga.

"Karena aku tahu kalian gabut di hari minggu." Jawaban Sakura ini memang benar adanya, sih.

Sasuke menarikku cepat, ke pojokan mengadakan rapat dadakan.

"Kupikir Sakura punya siasat di balik siasat," kata Sasuke memulai.

"Sependapat. Jadi harus gimana, dong?"

"Kita tak boleh jatuh begitu saja, 'kan?"

"Sependapat. Lebih baik menolak saja?"

"Tapi kedengarannya menarik, setidaknya jalan-jalan dengan Sakura."

"Sependapat. Ada Hinata juga hehe."

"Walau begitu, tetap saja mencurigakan."

"Sependapat. Bisa saja—"

"Sependapat mulu! Cari pendapat sendiri, kek!"

"Namanya diskusi, wajarlah sependapat!"

" _Toxic_ kau, tak punya pendirian!"

"Yaelah, Pantat Ayam. Mentang-mentang punya pendapat, nyalahin orang sembarangan."

"Baru dimarahin sekali udah ngambek, ngajak berantem?"

Deklarasi berantem telah dinyatakan, atmosfir perang telah terasa mengudara. Kami saling melotot beradu tatap siapa yang paling mantap. Untung dia tidak punya Saringan di universe ini, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir kalah. Lagi pula jari-jemariku sudah siap untuk menjamah leher dan muka ngeselinnya.

 _FIGHT_!

"Oke, _fight_ -nya ditunda!" sayang sekali Sakura datang dan segera menarik telinga kami berdua.

Sudah kubilang dia mirip ibu keduaku.

"Dan sebagai hukuman atas kelakuan kalian berdua ini, kalian wajib setuju!" sabda Sakura mutlak.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Diskusi kalian gagal, 'kan? Jadi, aku saja yang memutuskan. Titik." Benar-benar mutlak.

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia melenggang pergi dan mengajak Hinata bersamanya mendahului kami. Well, sudah seperti boss mafia yang baru saja menjatuhi anak buahnya hukuman mati beneran. Aku dan Sasukeyang ditinggalnya hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain. Mau bagamana lagi, tidak bisa melawan kekuasaannya.

"Kau pikir ini akan menjadi ide yang bagus?" tanyaku

Dia mengangkat bahu ragu. "Terserahlah. Setidaknya aku tidak jaga klinik seharian."

"Ada alasan yang lebih baik, gitu?"

"Ada. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu seharian menunggu untuk melihat wajahnya di hari libur."

"Benar juga."

"Jemput saja dia besok."

"Ide yang bagus."

"Nah."

"Mau taruhan, kalau besok akan berjalan menyenangkan?"

"Tidak."

"Untuk seribu yen?"

"Oke, mau."

"Dasar mata duitan!"

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman Uzumaki, rumahku, seperti biasa dihelat acara makan malam kecil-kecilan yang harmonis. Ibu selalu memasak sendiri menu makan malam. Masakannya enak, itulah kenapa hampir setiap hari Ayah memilih makan di rumah daripada di luar selepas kerja. Ditambah aku yang merupakan anak tunggal, praktis meja makan dihuni tiga orang yang merupakan satu kesatuan setiap hari.

Begitupun tak ada yang berbeda dengan malam ini, hanya saja obrolannya sedikit rumpang.

"Sudah ketemu mimpinya?" tanya Ayah setelah makan malam usai.

"Ada, bunga tidur," jawabku singkat.

"Hehe," tawa Ayah diikuti Ibu kompak.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Aku dengar dari Sakura besok kalian mau keluar?" tanya Ibu.

"Kalian kencan?" imbuh Ayah.

"Bukan!" kataku.

"Ah, yang benar? Kalau memang iya, tidak perlu malu, Naruto," kata Ibu kukuh.

"Eh, memang bukan kok."

"Mungkin itu keinginan ibumu haha," celetuk Ayah.

"Hah?" sumpah, aku gagal paham topik pembicaraan apa yang sedang mereka angkat.

"Bukan, sih, tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau jodoh," balas Ibu.

"Eh? Ibu mau menjodohkan aku dengan Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Mau?" Ibu malah bertanya balik.

Aku menggeleng. "Kami kan hanya teman, Bu."

"Ibu dan ayahmu dulu juga teman," jawab Ibu enteng.

"Ya, dia yang naksir Ayah," balas Ayah sambil masang muka sok tampan.

"Oh ya? Aku yakin dulu ada bocah berambut kuning yang mengejar-ngejar Ibu sampai bertahun-tahun," kata Ibu tak mau kalah.

"Mungkin saudara kembarku."

"Atau itu memang kau."

"Ah, mungkin aja Naruto yang mengejarmu minta uang saku."

"Woy, kok aku?"

"Ah, sudah. Intinya kami dulu teman dan ya ... akhirnya menikah juga," sahut Ibu.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Jangan-jangan sepasang suami-istri ini memang ingin menjodohkanku? Itu tidak masuk akal, tapi siapa yang tahu, Ibu dan Sakura sangat akrab. Bisa saja Ibu berkeinginan punya menantu seperti Sakura.

Ya, mungkin saja, dilihat dari muka Ibu yang mengandung misteri itu.

"Serius, Ibu mau menjo—"

"Tidak, Naruto," potong Ayah. "Ibu hanya ingin mengetesmu saja."

"Hah? Tes apaan? Aku belum belajar sama sekali!"

"Bukan tes tulis, kali!"

"Lah, terus tes apa?"

"Tes kehidupan remajamu," sahut Ibu. "Kamu sudah punya pacar, 'kan?"

"E-eh?" pertanyaan itu membuatku tersedak air liur sendiri.

"Aha! Dugaanku benar kan, Minato!"

"Aish, Kushina. Kan Naruto belum jawab."

"Udah kelihatan dari gelagatnya, kok. 'kan, 'kan, 'kan, Naruto?"

Pertanyaannya terlalu mendadak, aku jadi sukar menjawabnya. Terlebih lagi, kelihatannya mereka sedang taruhan tetang status asmaraku. What the ...? tega-teganya, apa mereka kehabisan bahan taruhan?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu? Kalian taruhan, ya?" tanyaku.

"Itu usul ayahmu!" kata Ibu sambil menunjuk Ayah.

"Ya, karena ibumu bilang kamu kelihatan aneh akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Ayah santai.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi kepada Ibu.

"Kamu sering tersenyum sendiri." Aku tidak ingat pernah tersenyum sendiri, sumpah. "Juga lihat, nafsu makanmu menurun!" kulihat ada sisa makanan di piringku, kurasa benar. "Jadi Ibu pikir kamu sedang jatuh cinta, 'kan?" Dan itu, mungkin saja iya.

Apa selama ini ibuku adalah cenayang?

Bahkan dia bisa memaksaku makan shitake yang kubenci sejak aku kecil.

Astaga.

Apa mungkin ibuku adalah pemimpin X-Men?

Drrttt ... drrttt ...

Sebelum meladeni pertanyaan Ibu yang semakin menyeramkan, kurasakan ponselku bergetar dan menampilkan pesan dari Sasuke. _Well_ , kupikir mau melanjutkan fight yang tertunda tadi siang, atau serius soal taruhan. Tapi saat kubaca pesannya, ada nama yang menarik perhatianku terselip di sana. Segera kubaca dan mangcuhkan pertanyaan Ibu yang semakin nyeleneh.

"Hinata ada di taman."—7.24 PM, _received_.

"Sendiri?"—7.24 PM, _sent_.

"Y."—7.24 PM, _received_.

"Yang benar?"—7.24 PM, _sent_.

"Y."—7.25 PM, _received_.

"Sip. Tunggu aku di sana!"—7.25 PM, _sent_.

"G."—7.25 PM, _received_.

Persetan dengan Uchiha Bungsu itu. Malah lebih baik dia pulang jadi aku bisa menemui Hinata sendiri di taman itu. Segera saja aku meninggalkan meja makan dan hendak meluncur ke TKP. Aku harus segera ke sana, mungkin bisa mendapati dia bernyanyi lagi.

"Nah, kan. Itu pasti SMS dari pacarnnya," terka Ibu sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah.

"Bukan, Bu. Ini dari Sasuke."

"Astaga, Sasuke? Jadi kamu—"

" _Wait, what_?"

"Astaga, Naruto!"

"Bukan, Bu, sumpah aku masih normal!"

"Astaga ...," geram Ibu.

"Astaga?!" balasku.

"Naga?" tiba-tiba Ayah menimbali.

.

.

Saat tiba di taman, Hinata memang ada di sana. Sepertinya dia habis memainkan gitar yang ada di pangkuannya, aku terlambat. Kini dia sedang memberi makan ke kucing-kucing liar yang jumlahnya cukup banyak mengerubungi kakinya. Aku sengaja hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh, rasanya seperti saat baru bertemu dengannya di awal-awal cerita.

Aku masih tak percaya pernah mengira dia hantu.

Tak ingin terlalu lama mengamati dari jauh, kuputuskan saja untuk menyapanya, "Hai."

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati kehadiranku. Padahal akan lucu jika dia berlari saja, seperti dulu. Mungkin aku akan mengejarnya kali ini.

"Memberi makan kucing lagi?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri dan menempatkan diri di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Ah, iya. Naruto- _kun_ sendiri?"

Tidak mungkin kukatakan Sasuke yang memberi tahuku dia ada di sini dan aku sengaja kesini untuk bertemu dengannya, bukan?

"Umm ... ini memang tempat kesukaanku, hehe," bohongku.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya dong, taman ini kan daerah kekuasaanku haha."

"Eh, sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama, tapi aku baru suka ke sini akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa baru suka?"

"Karena baru ketemu kamu."

"Eh?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangan lalu menunduk gugup. Dia jadi sering mengusap hidung dengan pandangan tetap ke bawah. Tingkahnya lucu, aku jadi gemas sendiri. Rasanya jadi ingin mengelus puncak kepalanya lagi.

"Oh ya, kira-kira kenapa Sakura mengajak kita keluar besok, ya?" tanyaku menerka.

"Entahlah, Sakura-san tiba-tiba saja mengajakku."

Aku mengagguk. "Memang suka tiba-tiba gitu sih orangnya."

"Apa aku akan mengganggu kalian?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Eh? Mengganggu? Tentu tidaklah, Hinata- _chan_."

"Ta-tapi aku pasti akan membuat suasana jadi tidak nyaman."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku sering membuat orang lain di sekitarku merasa tidak nyaman,, karena tingkahku yang kaku."

"Tidak benar, ah! Aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu, kok!"

Ups, keceplosan! Jadinya aku yang malu sendiri dan membuang muka ke kucing yang masih mengelilingi kaki Hinata. Tidak sadar juga jadi ingin mengelus batang hidung. Padahal atmosfir di sekeliling seperti biasa, selalu hangat saat di dekatnya.

Ah, suasana jadi senyap sekejap.

"Um ... sebenarnya aku agak ragu," kata Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sembari menatap wajahnya yang memang tampak keraguan yang nyata.

"Aku akan sangat canggung dengan orang baru."

"Benarkah? Kita juga baru ... de ... kat. Um yah, ki-kita juga baru eng—gimana ya bilangnya."

"Baru mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Hm ... bisa dibilang begitu, sih. Apa kamu juga canggung denganku?"

"Sedikit."

Sedikit lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya tidak canggung-canggung amat, kan? Karena jujur, aku juga masih sering canggung dan—entahlah, bagaimana mendeskripsikan cara kerja fungsi kognitifku yang sering kacau. Walau begitu, setidaknya ada kemajuan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sakura-san meminta untuk berteman denganku dan bersikap baik akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku masih tidak bisa berbicara lepas seperti saat dia berbicara padaku."

 _Well_ , walau dihadapkan dengan beberapa orang asing sekalipun, Sakura tetap pandai bergaul dan akrab dengan mereka.

"Kalau dengan Sasu—yah, kalian tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain, ya."

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku harus memutar otak memilih kata dan nasihat yang tepat untuk ini, kurasa.

"Yah ... mereka orang yang baik kok, aku mengenal mereka sejak lahir. Terutama untuk Sasuke. Walau mukanya dingin dan brengsek gitu, dia baik banget sebenarnya." Semoga tidak ada yang merekam omonganku ini dan diberikan ke Sasuke.

"Ya mereka memang terlihat baik, kok," jawab Hinata datar.

"Errr ... gimana, ya. Walau baik kalo canggung memang tetap akan caggung, ya?" aku yakin sedang memasang ekspreesi bodoh saat mengatakannya.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi tenang, aku punya keyakinan jika kita tersenyum pada orang baik, mereka pasti akan tersenyum balik."

"Benarkah?"

"May ... be, hehe." Aku malah ter-ngehe gaje. "Sering-sering aja tersenyum pada mereka."

"Eeeh? Tapi kan—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu kan punya senyum yang indah."

Ups, keceplosan lagi!

Sementara Hinata terperangah oleh perkataanku, aku segera melabrak pembendaharaan kata di otakku. Lagi-lagi nge- _blank_. Apalagi saat bibirnya perlahan terangkat dengan rona tipis yang samar oleh gelapnya malam tertangkap oleh dua bola mataku, sialan, aku seperti merinding. Aku ingin waktu berhenti seperti ini saja.

Sayangnya dia memasang wajah khawatir lagi dalam sekejap.

"Aku jarang tersenyum ke orang lain. Itu—itu pasti akan terlihat aneh," katanya murung.

"Mana ada? Coba saja, deh. Coba tersenyum padaku," bujukku mencari untung juga hehe.

"Tidak mau," katanya lalu menutup muka, "malu ..."

"Eeeh? Padahal tadi baru aja tersenyum, lho."

"Tadi tidak sengaja."

Dia masih menutup muka.

Ya Tuhan, LUCUNYA!

"Um ... lakukan seperti biasa saja."

"Seperti biasa?"

"I-iya. Kamu sering tersenyum padaku, 'kan?"

"I-itu ... itu ju-juga tidak sengaja."

"Eeeh ... kalau begitu lakukan sekali saja dengan sengaja."

"Tidak bisa."

"Pasti bisa, kok. latihan dulu."

"Ta-tapi aku malu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menutup mata."

"Yakin tidak akan mengintip?"

"Iya."

Dia menyingkirkan tangan dari wajahnya, sementara aku mulai menutup mata pura-pura. Mengintip sedikit tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Saat dia mulai menatap wajahku dan mencoba tersenyum, yang kuharapkan adalah senyum indah yang akan membuatnya terlihat empesona. Namun ekspektasi sering kali mengkhianati. Dia malah tersenyum miring dengan bibir yang terangkat kaku. Sangat aneh, sampai reflek aku tertawa.

"Ih, katanya tidak mengintip!"

"Tidak sengaja, kok."

"Naruto- _kun_ pembohong!"

"Hehe, bercanda deh. Coba lagi, ya?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kali ini aku tutup mata beneran, deh."

"Tidak mau!"

"Pakai penutup mata!"

"Tapi janji jangan mengintip, ya?"

"Iya janji!"

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Hehe, iya."

"Janji?"

"Iya, Hinata- _chan_ , janji!"

Latihan untuk tersenyum di hadapan orang dengan 'sengaja' itu, ternyata tak semudah yang kubayangkan. Namun setidaknya kami banyak tertawa karena kegagalannya. Jadi berkali-kali dia mencoba tersenyum kepadaku, berkali-kali pula aku mengintip dan ketahuan. Entah kenapa waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu.

Sampai waktu menunjuk jam sembilan malam, ia bilang bahwa harus segera pulang. Aku jadi tahu jam sembilan adalah jam malamnya. Walau aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, tapi aku tak bisa memaksanya tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi. Dia tetap harus segera sampai di rumah, dan untungnya dia mengizinkanku untuk mengantarnya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mengantar seorang gadis pulang.

Ya pernah sih sebelumnya, Sakura, yang secara tekhnis tidak bisa disebut mengantar karena rumah kita bersebelahan.

Intinya, aku hanya berdoa agar tidak ada ayahnya atau siapapun menunggunya di depan gerbang dengan muka kesal. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya.

Untungnya saat sampai, hal itu tidak jadi kenyataan. Kami hanya sampai di depan sebuah pagar rumah bergaya eropa yang ada papan nama "Hyuga"-nya lalu berhenti. Sepertinya memang hanya sampai sini. Tidak mungkin juga kan aku masuk sekalian makan malam di rumah itu.

Ya, mungkin saja sih, lain kali.

"Sampai sini," katanya.

"Iya," kataku sembari meyerahkan kembali gitar beserta sarungnya yang kubawakan tadi. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Naruto- _kun_ serius akan menjemputku?"

Ya, itu yang kuucapkan tadi.

"Umm ... ya, di sini. A-aku akan menunggumu di sini besok."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Nah, kan, bisa. Tersenyumlah seperti itu."

Tanpa melepas senyum itu, dia menunduk dan langsung berbalik hendak masuk.

"Eh, tunggu dulu," tahanku.

"Ada apa?"

"Sekali lagi lalu aku pulang."

Dia kembali berbalik menghadap aku kemudian menunduk, sepertinya mempersiapkan senyum terbaik.

"Selamat malam." Ucapnya itu terdengar samar di telingaku. Hanya saja, senyumnya terlihat sungguh manis di mataku. Seperti menghipnotis, duniaku seperti terpusat dan hidup oleh bibir mungil itu. Duniaku yang kecil, penuh sesak karena senyum itu.

 _My world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me_.

.

.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata?"

"Iya, aku mencintainya."

 **To be continued ...**

 **reply:**

 **Deandra:** Semoga kamu nggak kalah manis :D terima kasih kembali udah baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk review

 **Sara Xavier:** Aku juga jadi penasaran sama kelanjutannya xd siap, makasih kembali udah ngisi kotak review

 **Ahmad Rofiko:** Sabar bro, pas aja langsung apdet nih.

well, segitu aja. walau agak lama karena buntu ide juga, chap ini nggak terasa ngetiknya ternyata lebih panjang walau nggak panjang-panjang amat (nambah jumlah word juga nih note). BTW author ultah hari ini, ucapin selamat atau apa gitu kek XD (dih, ngarep).

Terima kasihan, salam, see yaa~


	7. Chapter 7

"Kau tahu bagian terburuk dari mencintai seseorang?"

"Tahu. Saat mereka mengabaikan kita."

"Oh, yaudah."

(Gitu doang?)

* * *

 **Putri Lavenderku**

 **Naruto dkk belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

Sayang, keesokan harinya, aku bangun kesiangan.

Kubur harapan soal menjemput Hinata di rumahnya, ini sudah lebih satu jam dari yang kujanjikan kemarin. Sudah sangat terlambat, aku bahkan tak mendengar satupun dari setengah lusin alarm yang sudah kusetel di ponselku semalam. Parahnya lagi, harusnya Ibu yang membangunkanku jika alarm tidak berguna. Lah ini, baru buka mata malah mendapati Sasuke sedang iseng memfotoku yang masih pakai baju tidur motif beruang kesayanganku.

"Bajingan kau, Uchiha Ayam!"

Segera aku melompat dari tempat tidur membuang selimut dan perkakas lainnya yang menghalangi padangan. Melihat aku yang panik, bukannya ikut panik atau apalah, Sasuke malah pasang muka datar seperti tanpa dosa memandangiku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi sedikit cekikan pada Sasuke, sangat. Hanya saja waktu lebih mendesak, sehingga tak ada waktu untuk sedikit pemanasan di pagi hari ini.

Aku harus segera bergegas. Mandi! Pakai baju—aku lupa mempersiapkan baju! Sarapan—aish, kenapa perutku keroncongan segala! Dan menjemput Hinata. Ah, lupakan, harusnya aku bisa tidur lebih awal kemarin malam.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Sasuke setelah aku keluar drai kamar mandi.

"Ya. Singkirkan wajahmu dari sini, itu sangat membantu!"

"Yee, malah emosi."

"Ya kau sendiri, bukannya bangunin malah foto-foto. Hapus nggak?!"

"Yaelah, aku juga baru sampai padahal."

" _Thank God._ "

Beneran, aku tak sampai kepikiran harus memakai baju apa aku hari ini. Kupikir memakai apa saja tak akan ada yang protes kan, tapi demi Saturnus, jalan-jalan seharian dengan Hinata masa pakai kaus oblong oranye yang sering kupakai? Sialnya lagi, keadaan lemari pakaianku sama tidak kondisifnya dengan pikiranku. _Hell yeah_ , sejak kapan lemari ini menjadi seperti tempat pembuangan baju-baju usang?

"Penawaran terakhir, butuh bantuan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ya, aku harus mengakuinya, aku butuh bantuan. "Ya."

"Pakai apapun, cepat. Kalau mau tiru saja penampilanku."

Kemeja hitam dengan kancing terbuka menampakkan kaus merah menyala. Celana ketat senada dengan kemeja. Sneakers hitam yang malah kelihatan seperti sepatu orang kantoran. Dan ... sarung tangan hitam? _Hell no_!

"Kau mau ke pemakaman?"

"Ya, siapa tahu kau mati kutu nanti."

Sialan, aku benci tawanya yang serak seperti suara katak tersedak ampas kopi.

Aku tak akan berpakaian seperti dia. Untungnya aku menemukan celana oranye kesukaanku, akan kupakai. Lalu menyortir beberapa kain lainnya di dalam lemari, aku mendapati jaket jeans hitam. Lalu sepatu dan kaus hitam seadanya. Terserah, yang penting lebih enak dipandang daripada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku kutunjukkan setelan yang baru saja kugali dari tumpukan.

"Mau ngojek?"

"Ya, mengantarmu ke kuburan!"

Kali ini tawanya mirip katak tersedak ampas teh. "Apapun itu, cepetan, para gadis pasti sudah bosan menunggu di bawah."

"Menunggu? Di bawah?"

"Iya. Ngobrol sama Bibi Kushina mungkin."

"Sakura?"

"Para gadis. Para."

" _WHAT_?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Unggas?!"

"Karena ini kejutan, Felidae!"

Sial, tak ada waktu lagi kalau begini.

"Ngapain lagi?" kataku pada Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat.

"Apanya?"

"Mau nonton aku telanjang?"

"Demi acar lemon, aku keluar!"

Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kamar, aku segera mengenakan setelan yang telah kupilih tadi. Sangat cepat kujamin, aku tak ingin mereka menunggu lama. Lagi pula, selambat-lambatnya spesies laki-laki berdandan tak lebih lambat dari perempuan menyisir rambutnya—ya, sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu seberapa lama, sih.

 _Well_ , setelah beres dengan urusan penampilan aku buru-buru turun ke bawah ke ruang tamu. Benar saja, bahkan sebelum mencapai ruangan aku sudah dihadang oleh Sakura dengan tampang garangnya. Sudah pasti dia marah, ekspresinya sama persis dengan Ibu saat menemukan bekas cup ramen yang menumpuk di sekitarku. Aku bergidik ngeri sampai lupa mendeskripsikan penampilannya yang manis dengan _sweater_ merah _misty_ -nya.

"A-anu ... Sakura ..."

Dia tetap bergeming sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Anu ... _sorry_ kesiangan." Aku mengemis ampun sudah seperti meminta pekerjaan balik setelah dipecat majikan.

"Ya sudah, cepetan." Tak kusangka dia melunak.

Yes! Dapat pekerjaan balik!

Segera aku menuju ke ruang tamu. Sampainya di sana, benar saja, ada Hinata yang sedang duduk ngobrol santai dengan Ibu. Ya walau aku yakin Hinata pasti sedang kikuk mengimbangi laju bicara Ibu yang tergolong boros. Sampai Ibu menegurku, Hinata yang duduk di kursi membelakangiku baru menoleh dan aku bisa melihat penampilannya yang ... kok cantiknya kebangetan, ya?

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat memandangnya. Apalagi untuk memuji penampilannya, menuturkan sapaan "hei" seperti biasa saja sampai lupa. Aku hanya terperangah, aku yakin tidak hanya sebentar. Yang jelas aku mematung, beneran mematung.

"Naruto-kun?" kemudian suara lembutnya menyadarkanku.

"E-eh ... ya. Hai."

Lalu dia tersenyum. Senyum itu kembali menenggelamkanku dalam ketidakberdayaan mengendalikan situasi. Aku hanya tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku tak bisa menolong diriku sendiri, bahkan tidak dengan kekehan kecil Ibu yang menertawakan tingkahku.

Hanya saja, Hinata tampak sempurna.

Dia mengenakan blus berwarna lavender terusan sampai lutut, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang putihnya yang beralaskan _wedges_ sehingga membuatnya tampak lebih tinggi. Dia juga mengenakan kardigan warna biru terang yang selaras dengan blus lavender itu yang membuatnya tampak ceria. Ah, sempurna! Apalagi ditambah ia menguncir rambutnya tidak terlalu tinggi dengan pita lavender itu, seperti aku melihat Hinata dalam versi terbaiknya.

Dia bahkan terlihat lebih sempurna dibanding di mimpiku.

Dan tentu saja lebih nyata.

Aku tahu. _Nobody is perfect, but her ... she is perfect to me_.

" _Well_ , sekarang aku tahu siapa yang mengurangi nafsu makanmu, Naruto," kata Ibu keras sambil mengedipkan mata padaku.

Aku jadi mendengar suara tawa Sasuke yang kali ini mirip katak tersedak ampas susu.

Aish, perkataan Ibu itu membuatku malu. Sepertinya Hinata juga.

.

.

Karena aku yang molor, agenda pertama mau tak mau harus makan. Perutku kosong, tentu saja. Aku melewatkan sarapan pagi ini. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh dan matahari sudah mulai terik, entah disebut sarapan atau makan siang.

Yang terpenting, semoga saja cuaca tetap cerah sampai di pengujung hari.

Kami akhirnya mampir di tempat makan cepat saji. Aku tahu, tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Tapi siapa peduli, Ibu keduaku tidak melarangnya.

Kami mampir di sana hanya sebentar. Jika hanya mengambil sudut pandang penceritaan lurus, mungkin ini hanya akan berakhir sangat cepat. Tak ada hal yang terlampau spesial, kami makan lalu keluar. Kalau boleh bilang, ini lebih seperti ... _double date_.

Dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan, masih muda, keluyuran di hari libur, mampir sana mampir sini sambil ngobrol _happy_. Tentu saja! Kita terlihat seperti dua pasangan asmara muda-mudi. Tak ada yang salah, tentu saja. Hanya saja kami bukan pasangan.

Tentu saja tak ada yang aneh jika orang lain melihatnya. Mereka tidak tahu. Tapi tentang apa yang aku tahu, kita mungkin saja aneh. Mereka saja yang tidak tahu. Ya, para orang asing itu, juga pasangan kekasih lainnya yang kulihat juga megantri tiket bioskop itu.

Bukannya iri melihat mereka, tapi rasanya pasti lebih menyenangkan jika aku dan Hinata ...

"Mau nonton film apa?" tanya Sakura daftar film yang akan diputar hari ini.

"Deadpool 2," jawab Sasuke, aku setuju.

"Tidak. bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

"Um ... Boruto The Movie ada tidak, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Ah, lupakan. Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Um ... aku tidak tahu."

Kami semua menghela napas.

"Bagaimana kalau horor saja?" tawar Sakura.

Nah kan, jangan bilang supaya bisa pelukan karena _jumpscare_! Aku yakin banyak pasangan kekasih sungguhan yang akan menonton untuk itu.

"Aku sih biasa saja, tapi pikirkan Naruto," kata Sasuke seenaknya.

" _What_?" protesku.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Masih takut film horor?" ledek Sakura. Mereka tertawa puas. Kulirik Hinata, dia bahkan kelihatan tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Sialan, aku harus masuk. "M-mana ada!"

"Jangan paksakan diri, Bung, bisa pingsan kau nanti." Hari ini aku benci sekali suara tawa Sasuke yang mirip katak tersedak ampas kedelai itu.

"Woy, siapa takut!"

"Oke." Sial, Sakura sudah mengunci jawabanku. "Kalau kamu, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Iya, aku mau."

Dengan keputusan terakhir Hinata itu, kami setuju menonton film horor dipimpin oleh Sakura—lebih tepatnya aku terpaksa setuju. The Nun, aku bahkan tak tahu film apa itu yang akan kami tonton. Memang tampaknya akan menyeramkan sih dari posternya, tapi bukan berarti aku takut. Hanya saja, kenapa horor? Kenapa juga Hinata tidak duduk di sampingku saja?

Susunan tempat duduknya dari kanan: Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, dan terakhir aku. Susunan ini salah, harusnya aku dan Hinata berdampingan bukannya saling berjauhan. Aku tak sadar bagaimana tadi Sakura mengatur tempat duduk, aku hilang fokus sekejap dan beginilah jadinya. Ada yang salah dengan Sakura, atau memang ini tujuannya.

Sialan, aku bahkan harus memajukan bahu juga kepala untuk melihat Hinata. Ini menyusahkan, mana dia kulihat tersenyum pada Sasuke seperti yang kuajarkan kemarin. Entah kenapa membuatku cemburu, padahal itu saranku— _WTF_. Untungnya, di samping kananya hanya duduk seorang ibu-ibu yang aku yakin tidak akan membuatku cemburu dua kali.

Untunglah.

Hanya saja aku yang tidak untung. Di samping kiriku ada gadis cilik baru puber yang sejak film diputar terus memegangi lenganku sambil meringis takut. Sementara kakaknya yang ikut menonton di sampingnya hanya tersenyum minta maklum padaku—teganya kau? Ini tidak bagus, bioskop terlalu penuh, semoga saja tidak ada polisi di antara penonton iniyang mencidukku.

"Psst, Sakura," bisikku di tengah suasana mencekam yang tercipta oleh layar.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku duduk di samping Hinata?"

"Itu pikirmu?"

"Bukan."

"Oh."

Dia kembali fokus ke film. Dia santai sekali, tak terlihat takut sedikitpun seperti orang-orang yang sudah beberapa kali mengeluarkan teriakkan.

"Bisa tukar tempat duduk?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau gitu, biarkan aku dan Sasuke—"

"Jangan banyak tingkah, hormati penonton lain."

Aku ter- _silent_.

"Kau tahu," aku mulai membujuknya lagi, "aku pengen duduk di samping Hinata."

"Terus?"

"Ya gitu, deh."

"Jadi kau pikir duduk denganku itu buruk?"

"Bu-bukan gitu. Hanya saja ..."

"Hanya saja kau tidak mau duduk dengan teman sedari kecilmu karena lebih nyaman duduk dengan gadis yang baru kau kenal beberapa minggu?"

Walau pelan, suaranya terdengar begitu tajam. "Um, tidak. _sorry_ ," kataku lalu kembali terdiam mencoba menikmati filmnya. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku tak suka duduk disampingnya. Tak kusangka itu akan membuatnya marah.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata?" bisik Sakura tepat di depan telingaku.

Pertanyaan itu sudah tidak menggangguku sejak tiga hari lalu. Dan sekarang, kenapa dia bertanya di saat seperti ini? Pertanyaan yang sama, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku berniat tak akan menjawabnya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, namun entah kenapa aku mengurungkannya.

Aku memang, jelas, telah menemukan jawabannya. Dan aku tergoda untuk mengatakannya. Pada Sakura, dan nada serius dari pertannyaannya.

"Iya, aku mencintainya."

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada pertanyaan. Sakura benar-benar menikmati filmnya dengan tak bersuara sampai filmnya usai. Sementara aku tak mengikuti filmnya sama sekali, lagi pula aku benci genre horor serta hantu yang terlibat di dalamnya. Aku lebih memilih duduk mencondongkan kepala ke depan memandangi gadis cantik yang pernah kukira hantu daripada menonton hantu palsu itu.

Aku lebih senang memandangi Hinata dengan ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah mengikuti ritme film—walau aku benci saat kadang ia tak sengaja memegangi Sasuke. Mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, aku tak tahu kenapa bisa membuatku merasa selega ini. Yah, walau tidak mengatakannya di depan dia langsung. Kurasa aku harus mengatakannya juga kepadanya, nanti entah kapan.

Sementara itu, selain wajah Sasuke yang membuatku risih karena di dekat Hinata, ada wajah lain yang membuatku jauh lebih risih. Selisih satu barisan kursi di depan, ada bapak-bapak yang terus mengawasiku sedari tadi. Mukanya nyeremin. Dia menatapku curiga dan tetap seperti itu bahkan saat aku menatapnya balik.

Sialan, dia pasti polisi.

.

.

"Kenapa diam saja, huh?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sebalnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku hilang fokus, lalu beginilah jadinya.

Setelah keluar dari bioskop, si pemimpin, Sakura, berencana main-main langsung ke taman pusat kota. Hanya saja takdir mempertemukan pandangannya dengan danau kecil yang menggoda untuk diarungi. Jadilah sang pemimpin ini menyeret ketiga pembongkatnya menyewa perahu untuk didayung bersama. Satu perahu untuk dua orang, lagi-lagi aku harus terpisah dengan Hinata.

Ini melelahkan. Sakura yang ngebet menaiki perahu bahkan tak mau menyentuh alat dayungnya. Ingin mendayung mendekati perahu yang dinaiki Hinata, mereka terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Terlebih lagi aku tak tahu caranya mendayung perahu.

"Hei!"

"Apa?"

"Dayung ke tengah cepat. Lihatlah, Sasuke sudah sejauh itu."

"Aish, aku lelah."

Aku semakin malas lama-lama di atas perairan ini. Melihat Sasuke dan Hinata dari kejauhan apalagi, risih banget sumpah. Ditambah danau ini tampaknya dalam juga, bisa mati aku jika perahu ini terguling. Belum ada setengah perjalanan menuju tengah danau bersama perahu-perahu lainnya, kuputuskan untuk menepi.

"Hei, kok cemberut gitu?" tanya Sakura cengengesan.

"Kamu tidak takut tenggelam?"

"Lebih baik tenggelam di sini daripada tenggelam dalam perasaan sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Kamu cemburu, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Oh."

Aku seperti menemukan sesuatu dari caranya memutar bola mata.

"Kamu baik-baik saja dengan Sasuke?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Baik apanya?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku dengar kamu menolaknya."

"Ya."

"Kenapa?" dia tidak menjawab, malah membuang pandangan. "Hubungan kalian masih baik?" tanyaku lagi.

"Baik. Kalau tidak baik ngapain aku ajak dia hari ini."

Itu membuatku menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi kamu terlihat seperti menghindarinya?"

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Sekarang." Dia kembali diam. "Membiarkan dia satu perahu dengan Hinata, kamu pasti canggung dengannya, 'kan?"

"Diam, ih, bodoh!" katanya sontak membuatku kaget.

"Um ... anu ..."

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak terima, setelah ini kalian habiskan waktu saja berdua! Tinggalkan aku dan Sasuke kalau mau, kencanlah sesuka hati kalian! Berdua saja, tinggalkan aku si pengganggu ini!"

Dia merajuk, marah. Walau tak sedikitpun meirik kepadaku, dia jelas-jelas membentak dan marah kepadaku. Aku hanya diam, tak berani membalas. Sampai angin semilir meluruhkan amarahnya, tak ada suara di atas perahu ini.

Aku sudah membuatnya marah tiga kali hari ini, itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Walau hobinya marah-marah, aku tak pernah melihatnya meneriakiku dengan membuang pandangan seperti tadi. Aku harus meminta maaf.

Sampai dengan perahu menepi, kami masih diam dengan dia yang enggan menoleh padaku. Setelah turun dan menapaki tepian danau, aku masih tak tahu harus bagaimana memulainya. Kami hanya diam dan dia terus menyembunyikan mukanya dariku. Sialan, aku benar-benar tak tahan dibuatnya.

"Maaf." Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Iya, aku juga," jawabnya.

Ah, terik matahi tiba-tiba saja terselimuti mendung tipis-tipis di langit.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," kata Sakura, "kamu tunggu Sasuke dan Hinata menepi di stand es krim di sana, nanti aku nyusul."

"Baiklah."

Dia melenggang pergi dan aku sendirian. Kulihat perahu yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Hinata perlahan juga menepi. Seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, aku bergegas menuju ke kedai es krim yang tadi ditunjuknya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk memesan, kuputuskan untuk duduk-duduk di salah satu set meja kursi bundar melingkar yang telah disediakan untuk piknik di ruang hijau terbuka.

Sempurna sekali untuk menunggu Sasuke dan Hinata yang kemudian datang dengan wajah senang. Akan aku interogasi Sasuke nanti mengenai apa saja yang mereka obrolkan di atas perahu.

Kupasang picingan mata setajam yang kubisa sesaat setelah Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

" _Nothing_ ," jawabku.

Benar-benar tak menyadari maksudku, dia malah mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sementara itu aku segera melempar senyum pada Hinata untuk menutupi kedongkolan hatiku. Tapi tampaknya gagal, dia malah kelihatan bingung dengan tingkahku. Ah, rasanya memang wajahku kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke toilet," jawabku singkat.

"Sebelah mana?"

"Mana aku tahu, memangnya aku penjaga toilet?"

"Maksudnya ke arah mana dia pergi?"

"Ke sana," kataku sambil menunjuk arah barat. Seingatku Sakura ke sana tadi.

"Oke."

Tidak memberi tahu tujuan, dia langsung pergi seenaknya saja. Kelihatan buru-buru, mungkin dia juga sedang dapat panggilan alam. Bagus sekali, akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan Hinata di tempat yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Apa menyenangkan?" tanyaku memecah keheningan damai ini.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Sial, padahal aku berharap dia muak berdua d perahu dengan Sasuke.

"Um ... ngomong-ngomong, maaf aku mengingkari janjiku," kataku hati-hati. Aku tak mau membuat gadis lain marah karena aku.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku ketiduran sampai tidak ingat waktu."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, kok. aku jadi bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu."

"Hehe iya. Jadi bertemu dengan ibuku juga, 'kan?"

"Hehe, iya."

"Sepertinya Ibu menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah."

"Tapi aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi lain kali."

"Lain kali?"

"Eng ... ya ... m-mungkin suatu hari?"

Apa aku baru saja mengajaknya kencan? Itu membuat Hinata menunduk seperti menimang-nimang. Sementara aku, perkataanku itu membuatku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jadi tak ada yang bicara lagi.

"Baiklah, akan kupesankan es krim dulu," inisiatifku menyingkirkan hawa sepi.

"Hmm, iya."

"Kamu mau rasa apa?"

"Engg ..."

"Bagaimana kalau coklat?"

Dia menggeleng. " _Vanilla_."

"Eeeh, kenapa _vanilla_?"

"Karena ... manis."

"Oke, deh. Aku pesan _vanilla_ semua saja. Semoga rasanya memang manis seperti kamu."

 _Strike yeah_!

Aku tak tahu dari mana gombalan itu datang hehe. Yang jelas tiba saja dan mendobrak paksa keluar dari mulutku. Salahkan dia yang sejak tadi hanya duduk manis sambil tersenyum menanggapi setiap perkataanku. Sekarang mukanya merah padam, dan aku juga terlalu malu untuk memperhatikannya lebih lama. Cepat-cepat aku meninggalkan meja.

Baru saja lima langkah menapakkan kaki, kemelut awan tipis di atas langit memutuskan untuk menumpahkan isi. Kuurungkan niatku memesan es krim, memangnya orang gila mana yang ingin makan es krim di tengah hujan, coba? Hujan langsung mengguyur cukup deras, jadi kuhampiri Hinata dan menggandengnya mencari tempat berteduh. Ya, bergandengan seperti tangan kami saling bertautan.

Setibanya di depan pertokoan untuk berteduh di antara banyak orang, aku tetap menggenggam tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya jari-jemari kami saling bertautan, dan ini terasa seperti aku tak mau melepasnya barang sedetik. Tangan kecilnya dalam genggamanku terasa lembut, seperti menyentuh hatiku. Aku merasa hangat dan nyaman, debaran jantung ini membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

Aku ingin seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi. Jadi biarkanlah aku pura-pura menjadi seorang pelupa untuk saat ini.

Dan sampai cukup lama berlangsung, aku tak merasakan adanya penolakan darinya. Aku tak berani menoleh bahkan sekadar meliriknya, yang kuperhatikan hanya tetesan air yang kian deras membasahi tanah. Jika dia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk melepaskan diri, akan kulepas segera. Takut-takut aku menunggu hal itu terjadi, namun yang kurasakan hanya tubuhnya yang semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara kita

Kemudian aku mendapati ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Rasanya seperti tersengat sesuatu yang membuat tubuhku merinding. Ada gejolak rasa yang mendesak hebat di dalam dadaku. Terasa sesak, namun sungguh menyenangkan.

Ah, aku tak harus bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

Keadaan tetap seperti ini tanpa ada yang bicara.

Hujan mulai mereda dan kami masih dalam posisi seperti ini, sampai kemudian Hinata melepas sandaran dan juga tautan tangannya. Suhu baru terasa dingin setelahnya, kulihat Hinata mulai kedinginan karena kardigan yang digunakannya terlalu tipis. Kami masih membisu, dia tertunduk malu-malu enggan melihatku.

Saatnya menjadi seorang pria, kupikir.

Kulepas jaket jeansku dan kukenakan padanya. Dia tak menolak, hanya tetap menunduk dalam diam.

"Anu ... aku akan membeli kopi panas di mesin minum otomatis di sana. Tu-tunggu di sini, ya?"

"Iya."

Bergegaslah aku menuju mesin minum berwarna merah menyala di ujung pertokoan itu. Selain untuk menghangatkan tubuh, semata-mata juga untuk membuat pikiranku jernih dengan tidak berdiam di dekat Hinata. Jantungku tak henti-hentinya berdetak cepat tak karuan. Bisa saja aku terkena serangan jantung karenanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama mendapatkan kopi walau harus mengantre. Namun saat hendak kembali menemui Hinata, ada tangan yang menahan bahuku dari belakang. Itu membuatku memutar tubuh dan kaget saat mendapati siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Shion?"

"Naruto- _kun_ , sedang apa di sini?"

Aku masih tak percaya setelah mendengar suaranya. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya, dan sekarang dia tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku seperti ini. Apa dia akan memaksaku mengingat kembali bagaimana bregseknya aku meninggalkannya?

"Anu ... aku—aku sedang ... um, yah ..." Tatapannya yang santai malah membuatku gugup sendiri. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku baru kembali dari luar kota, jadi jalan-jalan rindu tempat ini." Bicaranya lugas dan santai seperti yang terakhir kali kuingat. Gaya bicaranya yang lancar itu, juga senyumnya, kerap kali membuatku sulit berbicara. Dan masih saja begitu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Ba-baik."

"Ya, kamu terlihat lebih baik, juga lebih tampan." Dia bahkan memujiku sangat lancar di saat aku kesulitan mengucapkan satu kata untuk membalasnya. "Oh ya, aku tadi bertemu temanmu, Uchiha Sasuke, bersama pacarnya. Apa mereka bersamamu?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalian kencan? _Double date_?"

Itu pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan juga.

"Se-sebenarnya ..."

"Sebenarnya iya?"

"Iya—maksudku tidak. Sebenarnya mereka tidak pacaran."

"Oh ya? Syukurlah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pikir kencan berdua saja lebih baik."

"Berdua?"

"Ya, kamu berhutang satu kencan denganku, Naruto- _kun_. Aku akan menagihnya."

"kencan?"

"Ya, tapi aku harus bergegas pulang saat ini. Lain kali saja, ya?"

Dia mengedipkan mata padaku, kurasa artinya aku tak boleh membuatnya kecewa kali ini. Bahkan ia tak membiarkanku memberi jawaban dengan langsung melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah menjauh, ia kembali mendekatiku. Sangat dekat, kemudian meraih wajahku untuk semakin dekat.

Dalam waktu singkat, ia mencuri satu ciuman dariku.

Walau hanya sebatas bibir menempel satu sama lain, aku hampir menjatuhkan sekaleng kopi yang kubawa karenanya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya, seharusnya dia marah padaku, bukannya memberiku ciuman serta senyum manis itu. Sebelum aku meminta penjelasan pun, ia sudah berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Dia meninggalkanku dalam keheningan.

Sial, aku tak menyangka ciuman pertamaku akan dicuri oleh seorang gadis. Yang kusayangkan adalah, kenapa dia? Aku akan lebih bersyukur jika itu Hinata.

Ya, Hinata. Aku harus bergegas kembali menemaninya.

Aku harus kembali menemaninya yang seharusnya berdiri di tempat terakhir aku melihatnya, bukan sepuluh meter di hadapanku saat ini.

Sejak kapan?

Apa dia melihatnya?

Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa diam saja?

 **To becontinued ...**

 **reply:**

 **Deandra:** emang gemesin ya, pengen kayak mereka jadinya fufufu. makasih juga udah review di update-an sebelumnya, ganbate-nya diterima wkwk.

 **Laufenberg:** guud dong, rasain nih makin greged! jatah hidupku limitless kok :v

 **Sara Xavier:** makasih hehe, nih imbalannya word nambah.

 **ZevGul7:** masama pak, sorry, kemanisan ini memang cepat berlalu di chap ini wkwk.

 **Naru:** jarang kalo sekarang, dulu seingatku banyak sih. mungkin sudah pindah ke lapak yang lebih luas dan hijau T^T jadi kangen masa lalu ... insyaAllah tuntas, nanggung plot yang belum keuar kalo stuck di sini hehe.

Udah segitu doang. BTW, The Nun belom tayang di bioskop beneran wkwkwk. BTW, chap depan NaruShion ea khukhukhu. BTW lagi, sayang kalian :* wkwk.

oh ya, Felidae itu sukunya kucing dkk.

SALAM, TERIMA KASIHAN, SEE YAA~


	8. Chapter 8

"Kau pernah berciuman, Sas?"

"Pernah."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sakura pastinya."

"Yang benar."

"Benar, tapi sayang ..."

"Sayang hanya mimpi, 'kan?"

"Bagaima—kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Ya, aku belajar dari Ibu. Ibuku pendiri X-Men."

(Padahal Cuma pernah memergoki Sasuke mengigau menciumi bantal)

* * *

 **Putri Lavenderku**

 **Naruto dkk belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

"Naruto dan Shion Bersatu Kembali

Rumor tentang Naruto dan Shion berkencan kembali menguak ke permukaan. Setelah tiga minggu tidak terdengar kabar tentang aku dan Shion bersama, publik sekolah kembali dihebohkan dengan kedekatan mereka seperti seperti yang digosipkan sebelumnya. Setelah sebelumnya rumor tentang kedekatan mereka tak pernah memunculkan bukti yang nyata, kali ini ada satu orang yang mangaku sebagai saksi berhasil menangkap momen saat mereka sedang memadu kasih. Berikut gambar yang dilampirkan saksi mata.

[Naruto_&_Shion_ ]

Dengan beredarnya foto tersebut di sosial media majalah sekolah, dikabarkan banyak barisan patah hati yang memberi reaksi kebencian terhadap hal itu. Banyak yang meyakini bahwa foto tersebut editan karena latar dan waktu yang tidak jelas, terlebih lagi Shion dikabarkan sedang berada di luar kota saat foto itu tersebar melalui akun resmi Facebook majalah sekolah. Namun fakta yang terjadi di lapangan cukup menguatkan bukti keotentikan foto tersebut. Dapat dilihat bersama bahwa Naruto dan Shion sering terlihat bersama di dalam maupun luar sekolah sejak Senin kemarin."

Gila. Sungguh gila.

Tanpa basa-basi segera kusobek rubrik itu dari majalah dinding sekolah dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Aku penasaran, orang gila mana yang sempat-sempatnya mengambil fotoku dengan Shion dan menyebarkannya ke media sosial. Aku tak menyangka bakal jadi seheboh ini. Setiap ke manapun kaki ini melangkah di lingkungan sekolah, aku seperti diawasi. Para gadis entah dengan tatapan apa selalu dilayangkan padaku, sementara kebencian tersirat jelas di wajah para fanboy Shion.

Ternyata Shion lumayan populer juga.

"Kau gila," cerca Sasuke tanpa basa-basi dilayangkan padaku.

"Penulis ini yang gila." Kuhempaskan sobekan rubrik tadi di bangku Sasuke.

"I don't think so," katanya.

"I do," balasku.

"Terima saja kenyataan, kau itu sudah gila dari lahir."

"Hati nuranimu yang bilang begitu padamu?"

"Ya ampun, tak kusangka baru meninggalkanmu beberapa saat, kau sudah bertindak sejauh ini."

"Apa?"

"Apa Hinata juga meninggalkanmu saat itu? Atau kau yang mengabaikannya?"

Lirikanku jatuh pada bangku di samping Sasuke, bangku Hinata. Sudah tiga hari bangku itu kosong, sudah tiga hari pula aku tak mendengar kabarnya. Absensi kelas mengatakan dia sakit, namun tak kusangka sampai tiga hari lamanya, padahal di hari Minggu dia terlihat sehat. Selain kondisi tubuhnya, tampaknya, mungkin hubungan kita juga tak sehat.

Selepas hujan di hari Minggu itu, kami berpisah. Maksudku, kami tidak pulang bersama. Jadi selain Shion yang meninggalkanku dalam keheningan, Hinata juga. Semua tampak kacau di hari itu, aku terpaksa harus memberi Sasuke seribu Yen-ku.

"Woi!" sentak Sasuke meyadarkanku.

"Apa?"

"Kau tampak kacau akhir-akhir ini."

"Apanya?"

"Kau seperti bukan kau."

"Apaan, sih?"

"Kau perlu tegas menentukan sesuatu. Kaubilang sudah tak ingin coba-coba dengan perasaan, lalu?"

"Kau tak mengerti, dia menagih yang waktu itu."

"Terus? Ah sudahlah, aku pulang dulu," pamitnya menyudahi.

"Tunggu, Sakura di mana?"

"Hah? Sakura kan sudah pamit pulang tadi."

"Oh ya?"

Sasuke segera pulang, dia bahkan terlihat lelah menanggapiku. Bukannya menyalahkan yang menulis rubrik gila yang kusobek ini, dia ikut menyalahkanku. Bukan hanya dia, Sakura juga masih marah soal kejadian di atas perahu. Ditambah lagi gosipku dengan Shion yang beredar, dia semakin cuek saja.

Entahlah, apa yang dengan dua orang itu.

Hanya saja, Hinata juga, kenapa di saat bersamaan menelantarkanku seperti ini. Tiga hari tak melihat wajahnya, terutama senyumnya, aku mulai merindukannya. Meski begitu aku tak tahan wajah membisu yang disuguhkannya selepas hujan itu. Aku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat itu. Dia pasti juga marah kepadaku.

Siapa yang harus kusalahkan?

Shion? Jangan bercanda, Pembaca.

Jika ditelusuri akar dari kejadian yang membelengguku ini, aku sendirilah penyebabnya. Aku yang memutuskan mencari pacar saat aku belum siap. Aku yang memilih surat Shion dibanding satu surat lain yang mampir di lokerku. Aku yang mengajaknya berkencan. Aku pula yang meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan.

Ya sudahlah, aku yang memanen hasil perbuatanku dulu.

Jadi apa yang kupanen? Ciuman-ciuman itu. Ya, ciuman jamak. Aku dan Shion seperti ketagihan dengan sensasi yang pertama, lalu entah berapa kali kami melakukannya lagi.

Selain itu aku juga berutang satu kencan padanya.

"Kenapa menciumku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku menyayangimu, kok."

Itu yang dikatakannya sebelum ciuman kedua dan seterusnya. Saat dia mengatakan itu, entah mengapa aku tak kuasa menolak dia dan bibir manisnya. Kami sering melakukannya saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Seperti saat ini, sudah dua hari ia datang ke kelasku untuk pulang bersama. Entah mengapa aku jadi suka menunggunya di hari ketiga ini.

Di saat keaadaan kelas yang sudah sepi, seseorang masuk dan membuatku menoleh segera. Kukira Shion yang masuk, ternyata Tenten. Ya, dia Tenten yang temannya Hinata itu. Sebagai temannya, sudah sepatutnya dia mengetahui keadaan Hinata.

Dia semakin mendekat menuju bangkunya sembari menatapku. Dari caranya memandangku, aku semakin yakin dia memang tahu soal keadaan Hinata seperti di mana dia dirawat. Atau mungkin aku salah. Sudah terlalu banyak aku menerka-nerka arti seseorang menatapku akhir-akhir ini.

"Tenten," panggilku.

"Hm?" balasnya cuek.

Aku jadi ragu menanyainya. "Tidak, lupakan."

"Yakin tidak jadi tanya soal Hinata?" timpalnya.

"Eh?" bagaimana dia tahu?

"Ya sudah," simpulnya lalu.

"Tunggu dulu," tahanku.

"Apa?"

"Anu ... soal Hinata."

"Ah, aku jadi berpikir lagi kau suka dengan Hinata."

"Bagaimana kau—ah, lupakan. Kau bisa membaca pikiran, huh?"

"Pikiranmu terlalu mudah dibaca," ejeknya.

"Jadi?"

"Soal Hinata? Lebih baik kau bergegas ke pelukan pacarmu itu." Dia menunjuk Shion yang baru sampai di depan pintu kelas. "Kau tidak berhak bertanya soal Hinata," imbuhnya sambil menenteng tas, kemudian pergi.

Kurasa itu perkataan yang cukup menohok.

Belum selesai aku meresapi perkataan Tenten itu, Shion mendekat segera melenyapkan pemikiranku. Dia langsung menggandeng tanganku seperti biasa, seperti polisi baru menangkap seorang buronan. Terkadang gandengannya terlalu erat, sampai tanganku dengan tidak sengaja harus menyentuh salah satu buahnya yang cukup ... ideal. Terkadang terlalu erat juga sampai dia bisa dengan mudah menempelkan pipinya ke pipiku.

Terdengar menyenangkan, hm?

"Ayo pulang. Kamu tidak ada kegiatan lagi hari ini, 'kan?" ujarnya imut.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya aku ada kegiatan rutin tiap Rabu di klub manga, tapi kebanyakan anggotanya ternyata fanboy-nya Shion. Senin kemarin aku mampir sebentar ke sana, suasana di ruang klub yang semula damai jadi tak ada ubahnya dengan tempat pembantaian berdarah. Seisi ruangan seolah berubah menjadi psikotropika—eh, psikopat seketika.

Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi oleh banyak psikolog—eh, psikopat dalam satu ruangan.

"Oh ya, kamu sudah lihat tulisan di mading?" tanyaku.

"Oh, tulisan gosip tentang itu?"

"Iya."

"Sudah dari kemarin."

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah diambil pusing soal foto ciuman itu. Mampir ke rumahku aja, yuk," ajaknya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ngapain?"

"Bantu aku pilih baju buat kencan kita besok."

Pikiranku mulai membayangkan dia akan mengajakku ke kamarnya. Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan jika beneran?

"Ka-kamu bisa pilih baju sendiri, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi terakhir kali kita kencan kamu terlihat seperti tidak suka dengan penampilanku."

Astaga, aku suka penampilannya saat itu, walau aku tak ingat warna baju yang ia pakai.

"Pakai setelan apa saja, deh," tukasku.

"Kalau begitu ini paksaan," tegasnya.

"Eh, tapi—"

"Aku mengundang kamu ke rumahku!"

"Anu, aku—"

Belum sempat melayangkan sanggahan, dia bungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya. Aku tak berkutik, dia memegangi kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya. Dan tak seperti ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya, ia melumat bibirku gemas namun beraturan. Aku tahu posisi kita masih di lorong sekolah, tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Jujur saja, hanya gay yang cukup sinting menolak ciuman gadis secantik Shion.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciuman itu setelah cukup lama. Dia tersenyum padaku sambil terengah kecil dengan meka merah padam. "Ke rumahku, ya?" pintanya sambil mengunci pandanganku.

"I-iya."

"Begitu, dong. Soalnya aku mau kamu ... yang memilihnya."

.

.

Shion sungguhan menggandengku sampai ke rumahnya. Well, ternyata dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen, sendirian. Keluarganya ada di luar kota, itulah sebabnya dia ada di luar kota sebelumnya karena ibunya sakit. Jadi ya ... kita otomatis berdua saja di dalam apartemen dan bebas ngapain aja tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Aku tak pernah membayangkan sejauh ini!

Memangnya apa yang kubayangkan, coba?!

Sementara dia membongkar keseluruhan koleksi pakaiannya, aku dipaksa diam menunggu sambil menontonnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk ini. Pakaiannya banyak sekali, baru kali ini aku menyaksikan langsung seorang gadis membongkar seluruh pakaiannya (kok ambigu, ya?). bisa kupastikan ini akan berlangsung sangat lama. Semoga saja tidak sampai larut malam.

"Ini!" dia melemparkan beberapa setelan kepadaku. Ada beberapa warna, kupikir aku harus memilih untuknya.

Biru, pink, merah, merah agak gelap, dan merah agak gelap lagi. Aku pilih biru. Kurasa akan cocok dengannya. Lalu aku lihat blus yang hampir serupa dengan yang dipakai Hinata tempo hari, kupilih itu juga untuknya.

Aku tak pandai memilih, lagi pula ini pertama kalinya bagiku memilihkan pakaian untuk perempuan. Jadi, kupikir jika dia berpakain serupa dengan Hinata, dia akan terlihat sempurna juga, seperti Hinata.

"Yakin?" tanyanya memastikan.

Tak ada pilihan yang hinggap di kepalaku selain mengangguk.

"Baiklah," simpulnya agak ragu.

Dan ya, ternyata tak berlangsung lama seperti dugaanku. Walau tampak ragu, dia nurut saja dengan pilihanku—toh kan dia yang menyuruhku memilih. Jadi kupikir ini sudah berakhir dan aku bisa pulang atau kita bisa keluar sebentar membeli es krim atau semacamnya. Tetapi saat aku mencoba memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di mana-mana, dia menghentikan pergerakan tanganku segera. Ini belum berakhir, kurasa.

"Ada apa?"

Dia tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum aneh. Senyumnya aneh karena dipadukan dengan rona merah hebat dan tatapan malu-malu-mau-entahlah-mana kutahu. Aku tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Jadi sebelum dia menyerangku duluan, aku mengambil inisiatif memagut bibir mungil menggemaskannya itu.

Dia merespon dengan cepat melumat bibirku balik sehingga aku kewalahan mengimbanginya. Kemudian ia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, lalu meremas rambutku dan memperdalam ciuman kita. Ini terasa semakin liar ketika dia perlahan mendorong tubuhku ke tepi tempat tidur. Benar saja, selanjutnya ia mendorongku lebih kuat sehingga ia menindihku dengan bibir kami yang masih bertautan.

Dia pun akhirnya melepas ciuman panjang itu saat kami berdua sama-sama membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk bernapas. Napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal setelah ciuman itu mmembuatnya terlihat lebih sexy. Bibir ranumnya yang terbuka itu membuatku tak tahan untuk menyerangnya balas. Namun posisi dia duduk menindihku terasa tak menguntungkan, jadi kubalik posisi ini dan menindihnya yang memasang tatapan kaget.

Tak kubiarkan dia memasang ekspresi lainnya, kubungkam segera bibirnya dengan ciuman selanjutnya. Dia tak banyak membalas kali ini, malah tangannya yang kebingungan meraih leherku langsung kukunci di samping kepalanya. Kuperdalam ciumanku dan dia membuka mulut mempersilakan. Untuk pertama kalinya lidah kami pun bertemu dan saling bertukar saliva.

Dia melenguh merdu di tengah ciuman itu. Seketika suaranya membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam diriku bangkit. Seluruh badanku terasa panas, dan seseorang yang sedang kutindih ini seakan menjadi satu-satunya tempat untuk menyalurkannya. Segera kulepaskan ciumanku dan kucoba juga melepaskan kancing-kancing seragam yang masih membalut tubuh Shion.

Jujur saja, aku sangat ingin menjamah setiap inci tubuh Shion.

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri sampai ponselku yang terjatuh di atas tempat tidur yang sama ini berdering. Seketika bunyi itu membekukan pergerakan tanganku.

"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off—"

Shion segera mematikannya. Dia yang juga terlihat di ujung hasratnya pun kembali bergelayut manja menarik perhatianku. Sayangnya nada dering tadi telah merenggut nafsu yang hampir membuatku buta. Saat menatap wajah Shion, entah kenapa bayangan senyum Hinata yang tergambar dalam kepalaku.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Kusingkirkan segera tanganku dari seragamnya. "Ma-maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil tersenyum, "lakukan apa yang kamu mau."

Aku tak akan bisa menahannya lagi jika dia tetap membiarkanku seperti itu. Jadi kupaksakan bangkit dan menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Lalu aku hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk kembali menenangkan diri. Aku harus membendung hasrat ini karena meski Hinata tak tahu, aku tak ingin dia tahu.

Apa yang kupikirkan, ya Tuhan?

"Ya sudahlah," ucap Shion kecewa sambil merapikan kembali pakaiannya. "Kamu pulang saja, biar aku yang milih baju sendiri."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, temui aku besok di tempat dan waktu yang dulu kita janjikan. Kita bolos saja, biar tidak ada yang memergoki kita lagi."

"Oke."

Tak ingin khilaf lagi, aku bergegas cepat meninggalkan apartemen Shion. Dadaku masih berdetak tak aruan bahkan saat sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Tentu saja, yang tadi itu pertama kalinya aku bercumbu sedemikian lanjut dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak dengan Shion, bahkan aku tak pernah membayangkannya dengan siapapun.

Terima kasih untuk Sasuke yang telah meneleponku dan juga Hinata yang sudi mampir ke kepalaku yang dikuasai nafsu.

Dasar author setan, tega-teganya menghanyutkanku dalam plot yang eksplisit seperti ini. Bisa banting setir ganti rating kan cerita ini jika diteruskan. Sialan, bisa jadi Mature story beneran tadi. Untung aku masih ingat cerita ini hanya cerita romansa anak-anak baru gede kategori T yang sudah mulai kehilangan banyak pembaca.

Setan lu, Thor!

.

.

Lupakan soal insiden di apartemen kemarin, aku ada kencan yang harus kuhadiri hari ini. Aku ingat dulu pernah berjanji pada Shion untuk kencan kedua bertemu di jembatan ini jam sepuluh pagi. Mungkin sudah sebulan berlalu, atau bahkan lebih. Tapi entah kenapa, aku masih mengingatnya.

Hari ini aku sungguhan bolos. Entah kenapa Shion mengajak kencan di hari aktif seperti ini. Padahal jika mau, hari Minggu pun aku akan menyanggupi karena dia benar—ini utang. Tapi ini bagus juga untukku, semakin cepat kupenuhi semakin baik.

Lalu aku bertanya-tanya, besok akan jadi seperti apa?

Sasuke benar, aku harus tegas menentukan sesuatu. Setelah hari ini, aku harus menentukan kelanjutan hubunganku dengan Shion ini. Dia bilang hanya ingin menagih kencan waktu itu, sepertinya dia sengaja memberikan aku keputusan untuk memilih. Apakah ini akan berlanjut atau berakhir, aku harus menentukannya hari ini juga.

Aish, bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan semua ini ke Hinata, coba?

"Naruto-kun," seru Shion membuyarkan lamunanku.

Yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Dia tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Baju yang kupilihkan kemarin beneran tidak dipakainya. Dia pakai setelan kodok yang belang-belang seperti zebra. Imut juga.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanyaku.

"Love hotel?" celetuknya lalu tertawa.

Hanya satu pintaku, lindungilah pikiran kreator watakku.

"Um ... es krim?" tawarnya.

"Oke." Aku setuju saja.

Jadi kami berburu es krim di siang yang terik itu. Tidak hanya sekali, kami berburu es krim sampai enek dan mabuk. Mabuk es krim tak terlalu buruk, asal kalian tahu. Hanya mulut terasa dingin hingga mulut menuntun untuk dibelikan makanan ringan lainnya.

Ramen, sushi, okonomiyaki, dan jajanan lainnya jadi sasaran selanjutnya. Bukan hanya aku, para fanboy-nya pun aku yakin akan terbebelalak melihat nafsu makan Shion yang fantastis. Dia selalu ada di atasku soal porsi makanan yang kita santap. Jika aku yang mentraaktir semua yang kita makan, sudah pasti tabunganku ludes tak tersisa.

Setelah puas mengisi perut, kami menuju ke pusat taman bermain terbesar di kota. Well, ternyata ramai juga walau bukan hari libur. Dia lebih antusias dari sebelumnya. hampir semua wahana kita coba dengan dia yang tak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya padaku.

Dia membuatku tak kuasa mengakhiri ini.

Waktu mulai mengikis hari, langit pun semakin menguning terabaikan mentari. Genggamannya bertambah erat, ketidakrelaan akan masa kian tersirat. Dia pun semakin membunuh jarak di antara kita, mencoba melawan hari yang makin tak tersisa. Sampai waktu benar-benar mengakhiri, dia mencoba menahanku dengan wajah berseri.

Waw, aku pandai bersajak juga.

Intinya kencan kali ini berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Harus kuakui ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding hari Minggu yang lalu, atau kencan pertama kita sebelum cerita utama dimulai. Begitu hari sudah benar-benar sore, kami pulang bersama dan mungkin aku akan mengantarnya sampai apartemen, kuharap tidak lebih dari itu. Tetapi ia menolak, katanya lebih baik kita berpisah di jembatan tempat aku menunggunya tadi.

"Jadi?" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar berlatarkan matahari terbenam.

Jembatan beraspal di atas sungai kecil ini seperti menawarkan kesunyian yang sempurna.

Tapi sudah kuputuskan tak akan melanjutkan hubungan ini.

"Aku mau putus," tuturnya lembut.

Tunggu! Harusnya itu jadi kalimatku!

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Aku mau kita putus!" suaranya cukup lantang, tapi aku tidak yakin benar seperti itu maknanya.

"Kita ... eh? Benarkah?" ulangku ragu.

"Kamu tidak mau? Sorry ya, ini sudah keputusanku." Walau berkata seperti itu pun aku masih tidak mengerti.

Harusnya itu kalimatku! Apa naskah dialog kita tertukar, ya?

"A-aku masih tidak mengerti. Kukira itu harusnya jadi kalimatku, dan kamu akan bersikeras menolaknya. Dan kamu akan menangis!" ujarku.

"Ya, aku jadi pengen menangis sekarang!" bentaknya. "Aku juga akan menolak jika kamu yang bilang putus!"

"Ka-kalau begitu ... kenapa?"

"Maaf, ya, aku bisa cari laki-laki lain, kok. walau kita tetap seperti ini juga, kamu tidak bisa mencintaiku, tidak pernah," lirihnya seraya tersenyum miring.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Saat aku menunggumu seharian di sini dulu, di kencan kedua yang katamu akan datang, yang saat itu ternyata kamu tak pernah muncul, aku sudah menyerah. Hanya saja ... tetap menyakitkan menunggumu dan hanya menunggumu yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Di hari itu aku jadi tahu kalau kamu ternyata bukan untukku, dan saat itu juga dunia yang kupijaki terasa meledak. Ya, berharap padamu seperti menyimpan bom waktu saja. Alhasil hanya di-PHP-in. Sakit, tau!" paparnya kemudian memukul dadaku pelan.

Ada rasa nyeri yang disalurkan dari kepalan tangan kecilnya itu.

"Maaf." Dan hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibirku yang kaku.

Aku brengsek juga.

"Tapi ya sudahlah. Terima kasih sudah menepati kencan kali ini, hari ini bisa bersamamu membuatku senang. Dan ... saatnya berpisah sekarang, selamat tinggal," tuturnya lalu memelukku erat cukup lama.

"Harusnya sampai jumpa, 'kan?"

Dia melepas pelukan cepat lalu mengunci pandanganku.

"Oh ya, aku belum bilang. Aku akan tinggal dengan Ibu di luar kota. Pindah tempat tinggal, sekolah, dan lain-lain. Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak bolos, aku secara resmi sudah bukan murid Konoha High School lagi. Jadi, selamat tinggal."

"Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

"Ya, sebaiknya jangan, tidak usah! Kamu pria mesum yang menyeramkan!" cetusnya.

Kita tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa canggung ini.

Dia pun memelukku sekali lagi. Kali ini aku membalasnya dengan erat pula. Aku akan merindukannya. Juga merindukan segala tentangnya.

Setelahnya kami pun memang harus berpisah. Dia tersenyum padaku lagi sambil melangkah mundur pergi. Ternyata aku memang menyukai senyum itu, meski tak seindah milik Hinata. Ya, senyumnya manis. Bibirnya juga.

Ah, aku masih penasaran.

"Oh ya, apa aku bisa bertanya satu hal lagi?" pintaku menahan langkahnya menjauh.

"Tentu," jawabnya enteng.

"Jika kamu sudah menyerah, kenapa menciumku di tengah hujan itu?"

Dia terdiam cukup lama, kemudian dengan riang mengatakan, "Kan sudah kubilang, aku sayang kamu. Juga ... aku cemburu."

Well, itu jawaban yang kurang dari cukup. Sampai dia mendekat kembali, aku masih diam mencari arti kata "cemburu". Kemudian dia mengecup pipiku singkat, sebuah reaksi yang tak terlintas dalam dugaanku. Kecupan itu pastinya tak meninggalkan jejak di pipiku, tapi entah di dalam hatiku.

Dia pasti cemburu karena hanya dengan ciuman ia bisa "menyentuhku".

Dia pasti cemburu aku tak mengejar dan menggandeng erat tangannya.

Dia pasti cemburu tak sempat bersandar di bahuku.

Dia pasti cemburu dengan waktu, dengan Hinata juga.

Aku tak akan pernah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang perempuan ketika cemburu.

Shion perlahan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang tak bernjak selangkah pun. Dia hilang di balik gedung-gedung itu. Cahaya matahari seperti menghisapnya hingga pudar tak tersisa. Entah apa yang telah mempertemukan kita, juga memisahkan, tapi yang pasti kita mungkin bisa bertemu lagi.

Apapun katanya, dia tak bisa melihat masa depan.

"Aaah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Semoga saja tak ada yang melihat aku bolos hari ini," desisku.

"Aku lihat!" Seseorang berteriak menyahutku.

"Aku juga!" Dua orang!

Semoga pendengaranku mengalami malfungsi karena mendengar suara Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi itu mustahil, karena mataku tak mungkin mengalami cacat fungsi bebarengan dengan telingaku. Benar saja, memangnya siapa lagi orang yang rela mengintipku di balik motor butut kebanggan Uchiha sambil berteriak seperti orang gila? Sialan, aku rindu tawa mereka tapi bukan di saat seperti ini.

"WOY, SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DI SITU?!"

 **To be continued ...**

 **reply:**

Laufenberg: jangan gregetan mulu :) Iya aku cewek, terus kamu cowok? Masa gitu aja? :)

Chic White: poin pertama, 1-0. Poin kedua, 2-0 😂 sesungguhnya rasa manis yang hadir datangnya dari penulis yang juga manis :"

Ahmad Rofiko: selamat menunggu chap selanjutnya ^^

Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy: priit! Kamu mendapat pelanggaran pemborosan. Namamu panjang sangat, saya menyarankan menjadi "Ren Azure Lucifer Da Kanedy" saja :v kedua, review-mu double, kenapa enggak triple saja?😂

Sara Xavier: masama ^^ jadi nggak sabar baca review manis kamu lagi ;)

ZevGul7: yang pahit datang perlahan saja, kalo mendadak bahaya.

Oh ya, kalian bisa vote untuk upgrade rating fanfict ini menjadi M XD no, just kidding. Segala adegan NaruShion di atas-khususnya adegan di ranjang-murni kecelakaan X

Sekian. Salam, terima kasihan, see ya~


	9. Chapter 9

"Mau sebar _spoiler_ lagi tidak?"

"Tidak ah, Sas, aku tak pandai _spoiler_."

"Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm ... mungkin nanti kau akan kecelakaan, dan ada yang mati. Jadi mungkin kau akan kecelakaan lalu mati."

"Itu lebih terdengar seperti menyumpahiku, sialan!"

"Yaelah, tidak usah dipikirin kalee. Lagi pula genrenya juga humor."

"Tapi aku lihat author-nya pasang tambahan ' _not really a humor story_ ' di _summary_."

"Hm, konspirasi."

"Hm, konspirasi."

(Berhenti main ramal-ramalannya!)

* * *

 **Putri Lavenderku**

 **Naruto dkk belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku lihat Hinata berangkat ke sekolah diantar menggunakan mobil. Bukannya aneh, hanya saja yang kuingat dia selalu berjalan kaki berangkat maupun pulang sekolah. Lagi pula rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi kupikir ada yang tidak biasa—oke, mungkin aneh.

Kesimpulan positif _thinking_ -nya adalah karena dia baru sembuh. Terhitung empat hari dia absen. Walaupun tak ada kabar dia sakit parah, pasca empat hari tak masuk sekolah mungkin tubuhnya masih belum dalam kondisi fit. Jadi, bisa diduga bahwa dia diantar karena untuk menjaga kondisi kesehatannya.

Tapi alasan itu sulit diterima saat aku melihat siapa yang menyetir mobil mewah warna merah itu. Aku tak mengenal laki-laki dengan rambut lurus panjang itu, tapi dia tampak tajir dan _hensem_. Ditambah lagi dia terlihat akrab dengan Hinata. Jadi dari kacamata seorang pengamat bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa laki-laki itu pasti pacarnya, kalau tidak gebetannya, atau tunangannya, atau suaminya, atau cinta pertamanya, atau yang sejenis itu.

Lebih dari akrab, sih, bahkan Hinata terlihat lepas bercengkrama dengan laki-laki itu.

Sialan, _who the f*** is that guy_?!

Sudah tiga hari ini Hinata bersama pria itu, jadi tiga hari pula aku terpaksa makan hati. _Well_ , dikatakan cemburu memang benar, tapi siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa Hinata, juga tidak tahu apa-apa soal laki-laki hensem itu. Ditambah lagi, entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar, hubunganku dengan Hinata benar-benar renggang dalam tiga hari ini.

"Hai."

"Um ... hai."

"Anu ... cuaca yang indah."

"Iya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik."

Bahkan percakapan tadi pagi itu tak ada ubahnya dengan percakapan pertama kali kita yang kaku dan penuh kecanggungan. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia seperti menjauh dariku. Atau memang aku yang menjauh darinya dulu. Ah, yang jelas kondisi hubungan ini semakin menguatkan rasa penasaranku tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

Jadi aku tugaskan Sasuke untuk menginvestigasi kasus ini. Karena dia punya kenalan banyak gadis-gadis cantik di luar sana, mungkin salah satunya mengetahui siapa pria yang bersama Hinata. Maksudku, mungkin salah satu kenalan Sasuke pernah berkencan dengan pria itu. Namun sesuai dugaanku, Sasuke menolaknya.

"Merepotkan,"' ketusnya. "Daripada aku buang-buang waktu bertanya tentang hal yang kemungkinanya mendekati nol itu, kenapa tidak kau tanya langsung saja ke Hinata?"

 _Well_ , harus kuakui sarannya itu lebih sehat (red: waras) dari ideku. Tapi harus kuakui juga aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau memang dia pacar Hinata? Aku tak sanggup mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Hinata. Lebih baik mulut kampret Sasuke saja yang menyampaikannya.

"Sudah jelas ini karma dari perbuatanmu kemarin," imbuh Sasuke membuatku makin ciut nyali menghadapi keyataan.

"Tapi memang tipikalmu, kau terlalu cetek akal. Main ambil kesimpulan seenak jidat," tambahnya lagi membuatku bergairah menghadapi muka menjengkelkannya.

"Ada saran lain?"

"Selalu ada saran cadangan dari otak encerku ini." Da membual seperti aku tak pernah mengenalnya saja.

"Apa itu?"

"Tanya langsung orangnya."

"Gila! Orang itu hanya nongol mengantar dan menjemput Hinata di dalam mobil. Lantas tanyanya gimana? Menghadang dia seperti begal?"

"Jelas sudah kau tak punya nyali untuk menghadapi orang itu. Minder, huh?"

"Mi-minder?! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, dengan orang seperti dia?"

"Ya, _sure_! Dia tampan, elegan, lebih dari kaya mungkin, dan dekat dengan Hinata bahkan sudah antar-jemput dia dengan mobil mewahnya sementara kau bahkan tak bisa menepati janji menjemput dia di hari Minggu itu dan membiarkan dia naik bus saat pulang sendirian. Dan ya ... dia lebih tinggi darimu, Pendek."

Um ... apa yang bisa kukatakan?

"Kau temanku, 'kan?"

"Wekaweka, Jangan ngambek gitu dong hahaha."

Aku jadi sungguhan minder. Tapi sungguh, jika aku dibandingkan dengan orang itu, jadi serasa ngenes diri ini. Yang dikatakan Sasuke semua benar. Hanya sekali lihat juga sudah tau, ada perbedaan kelas di antara aku dan orang itu. Walau aku populer di lingkungan sekolah, mungkin saja dia populer di lingkungan kerjanya, atau tempat tinggalnya, atau mungkin dalam sekala yang jauh lebih luas dari sekolah ini.

Aku hanya remaja labil korban pubertas. Jika dia memang pacar Hinata, aku bisa apa? Aku bahkan masih merasa tak pantas untuknya walau secara sah sudah tak menjalin hubungan apa-apa dengan Shion. Karena tetap saja, dia terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata.

"Jadi ... apa aku harus menyerah saja?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Semudah itu? aku jadi berpikir kau lebih pengecut dari yang kukira, Bung."

"Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Yaelah, belum juga berusaha."

"Berusaha?"

"Ya. Kau mencintainya, 'kan?"

Sasuke meyakinkanku dengan tatapan yang begitu nyata dengan kadar keraguan nol persen. Semua kalimat yang pernah ia lontarkan padaku seperti menampolku lumayan keras. Selama ini aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku kepada Hinata, dan ia selalu ada dengan kata-kata mutiara berlapis intannya untuk mngenyahkan ragu dalam kepala kuningku. Dia selalu benar, aku benci harus mengakuinya, tapi memang aku harus mendengarkannya lagi kali ini.

Aku memang mencintai Hinata, aku juga sudah bilang itu pada Sakura. Jika tiba-tiba mundur begitu saja, mau ditaruh mana muka ini bila bertemu Sakura. Dia sudah kubuat kesal bertanya tentang perasaanku terhadap Hinata berulang kali. Jika ketahuan mundur dan ia mengiraku bohong, aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah murka seperti apa yang akan ia perlihatkan.

Lagi pula, alasan apa yang cukup kuat untuk mendorongku mundur mencintai Hinata? Yang seperti dia hanya ada satu di dunia. Memangnya di dunia mana lagi aku bisa menjumpai gadis cantik keluyuran malam-malam hanya untuk main gitar di taman sendirian. Sudah begitu, dia punya senyum yang bisa bikin hati dag-dig-dug tidak karuan.

Ya, tidak ada alasan yang cukup kuat untuk aku berhenti mencintainya!

Jadi, kuraih kedua bahu Sasuke erat dan berteriak keras di depan mukanya yang menjengkelkan.

"Siap, Kapten! _Nothing can stop my feeling for her_!"

"NGGAK USAH TERIAK JUGA, KALEE!"

"Hehe."

"Hehe matamu!"

Lalu dia ngambek. Untungnya tidak nangis.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau memang pria itu pacarnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dengan tampang kucel dia sok mikir. "Hm ... mau gimana lagi, sih ..."

"Gimana?"

"Ya ... gitu."

"Gitu? Maksudnya tikung saja, gitu?"

" _Watdehel, Dude_! Janganlah, relain saja!"

" _Watdehel tu, Dude_! Mana bisa? Apa yang diperjuangkan kalau begitu?"

Dia hanya menghela napas pendek. "Yah ... berjuang untuk hal lainlah."

"Hal lain? Misal?"

"Berjuang meneguhkan hati untuk merelakannya bahagia dengan orang lain."

Kalimat satu tarikan napas Sasuke itu entah kenapa bisa membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Hanya membayangkan seseorang yang kita cintai bersama orang lain saja ... entah kenapa terasa sakit. Bagaimana jika memang nyata? Kurasa aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan murung dulu begitulah," ujar Sasuke mencoba menenangkanku.

"Beri aku satu alasan untuk tidak murung," kataku.

"Yaelah! Belum juga tanya sudah murung!"

"Tanya siapa lagi, coba? Jangan bilang Hinata!"

"Aish, otakmu kesumpelan apa sih sampai buntu begini pikiranmu?"

"Apalah, katakan saja!"

"Tenten!" satu sentakan menyudahi pertikaian ini.

"Ohhhhh." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ide bagus!

"Dia kelihatan dekat dengan Hinata, bukan begitu?" tanyanya kubalas anggukan kepala. "Mungkin ini opsi terbaik karena kemungkinan dia tahu sangat besar. Tapi kusarankan hati-hati, kudengar Lee masuk UKS gara-gara kena _superkick_ -nya kemarin."

"Beneran? Kasus apa?"

"Kasus kesalahan mengenali gender pintu toilet yang berujung celaka di antara kedua kakinya."

"Wuih, Lee yang malang."

"Oh ya, mau taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?"

"Seribu Yen untuk laki-laki itu adalah saudaranya."

"Hm ... mungkin saja, sih."

"Bagaimana?"

" _Well_ , aku juga bertaruh kalau dia hanya kerabat Hinata."

.

.

"Ya, dia pacar Hinata."

" _WHAAAAAT_?!"

Itulah kalimat singkat dan padat yang langsung keluar dari mulut Tenten ketika aku menanyainya sepulang sekolah berdua. Aku menghadangnya di koridor dan segera menanyai pertanyaan yang menjadi racun di pikiranku. Ya, jawaban itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan dugaanku. Mungkin koridor yang masih ramai membuat suara yang dikeluarkan Tenten termodifikasi oleh suara sumbang lainnya sehingga menyebabkan penyimpangan arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku salah dengar, 'kan?" kukuhku.

"Tidak." dia bahkan mengatakannya dengan sangat enteng.

"Oke, biarkan saya mengulang pertanyaannya."

"Silakan."

"Apa hubungan Hinata degan pria yang mengantarnya pagi tadi? Dia bukan pacarnya, 'kan?"

"Ya, dia pacar Hinata."

" _WHAAAAAT_?!"

Koridor masih ramai, pasti ada kesalahan! Jadi kuseret dia menjauh ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan kondusif. Aku yakin jawabannya akan berbeda.

"Oke, sekali lagi."

" _Fine_. Tapi jangan berteriak ' _what_ ' lagi, idiot."

"Jadi ... apa hubungan Hinata degan pria yang mengantarnya pagi tadi? Dia bukan pacarnya, 'kan?"

"Ya, dia pacar Hinata."

" _KISAMAAAAAAA_!"

"MATI SAJAAAAA!"

Lalu dia menampol pipiku sampai pingsan.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mata adalah langit-lagit berwarna putih yang terlihat kosong dan hampa. Penerangannya payah, atau memang irisku yang terselaputi oleh puing-puing resah dan butiran galau yang tercampur syahdu menyuramkan penglihatanku. Aku yakin ini di UKS saat kulihat tirai biru familiar menghalangi pandangan di samping tempat tidurku. Tapi aku juga ragu, UKS tak pernah beraroma semuram ini.

Saat menoleh ke samping yang lain, ada si pelaku yang mengirimku ke tempat tidur ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir melihatku siuman.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini."

Dia menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum lega.

"Aku sudah dua kali menjebloskan siswa ke UKS dalam dua hari. Semoga reputasiku tidak jadi buruk."

"Masih khawatir soal dirimu? Rahangku rasanya mau copot ini, loh!" protesku.

"Huh? Laki jangan mengeluh, dih!" dia malah memarahiku.

"Sakit sih," rintihku. "Tapi tidak sesakit perasaanku."

"Salahmu sendiri. Masih punya pacar malah ngegebet orang lain."

"Bukan begitu, hubunganku dengan Shion sedikit rumit."

"Apa peduliku?"

Dia malah melirikku dingin membuatku bergidik ngeri. Cukup untuk membuat tenggorokanku kering sehingga harus menelan ludah berulang kali.

"Sejak kapan dia dengan Hinata ...?"

"Bodo amat!"

"Apa artinya selama ini Hinata tidak punya perasaan sama aku, ya?"

"Bodo amat!"

"Apa Hinata juga tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Shion?"

"Bodo amat!"

"Baik dikit sama orang yang lagi patah hati, kek!"

Pandangannya malah semakin dingin, membuat tubuhku seperti kaku membeku. Dia terlalu menakutkan. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja daripada terus mencoba menggali informasi dari Princess Frozen ini.

Hey, itu nama panggilan yang cukup keren, 'kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf, aku tidak menyesal." Ujarnya datar.

Degan begitu kusematkan Princess Frozen sebagai nama panggilan _official_ -nya.

"Jadi ... sejak kapan dia dengan Hinata—"

"Bodo amat!"

Dia sungguh menjengkelkan. Aku tak tahan lagi! Kusingkap selimut yang menutup tubuhku dan duduk sehingga posisinya tidak lebih tinggi dari aku lagi. Jadi kurasa aku bisa menggertaknya, sebelum ia pasang wajah dinginnya laggi dan menatapku tajam.

Tengkukku terasa dingin. Aku harus kembali berbaring dan mengambil selimut, demi kebaikanku sendiri.

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Sekarang biarkan aku yang bertanya," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa menyukai Hinata?"

Itu membuatku terdiam sejenak.

"Memangnya orang kalau jatuh cinta cari alasan dulu, ya?"

Itu bukan balasan yang baik, tapi tampaknya cukup untuk memuaskan si kepala es batu ini.

"Aku degar kau putus dengan Shion? Kenapa? Apa karena Shion pindah ke luar kota, atau karena kau lebih menyukai Hinata?"

Itu membuatku terdiam lebih lama. Dia pandai membuat soal yang membingungkan orang lain, semoga dia tidak punya cita-cita menjadi dosen.

"Kenapa diam?" protesnya.

"Gezz ... apapun itu, kita tetap akan putus. Mungkin sebaiknya dari awal kubilang aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap Shion. Lagi pula, hubunganku dengan Shion—"

"Kau labil, ya," potongnya. "Kau sudah bikin heboh satu sekolah dengan foto menjijikanmu itu, lalu bilang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa? Kau menjijikkan," cercanya semakin menjadi.

Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Hubunganku dengan Shion memang sebuah kesalahan, kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku tak pernah membaca surat darinya, lalu memutuskannya tanpa sepatah kata membiarkan dia berpikir kita masih masih menjalin hubungan.

Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba Tenten menanyakan tentang itu?

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menjauhi Hinata dan tak pernah mengganggunya lagi!"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa tanya soal hubunganku dengan Shion?"

"Karena hubunganmu itu sudah mencerminkan bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau mungkin populer dengan segala kelebihanmu, Naruto, tapi kau buruk dalam memperlakukan seorang gadis! Hinata itu gadis yang polos, lebih baik dia tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan orang brengsek sepertimu!" omelannya semakin tak terbendung.

"Tunggu, kau tak mendengarkan penjelasanmu!"

"Penjelasan apa? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pertama."

"Pertanyaan yang mana? Kenapa aku mencintainya? Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Karena aku mencintainya. Kurasa itu tidak butuh alasan."

Jawabanku tak cukup kuat untuk meredam murkanya.

"Bagaimana bisa sesederhana itu? Kau sendiri bahkan kebingungan dengan perasaanmu sendiri dengan mengatakan hubunganmu dengan Shion itu rumit! Kau labil dan tak mau mengakuinya! Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau hanya bingung membedakan cinta dengan perasaan ingin melampiaskan kekesalanmu tentang hubunganmu dengan Shion kepada Hinata?" raungnya.

"Karena aku merasa bahagia saat bersamanya," balasku spontan.

"Lalu apa? Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Tidak—ya, aku memang labil, aku memang kebingungan tentang segala hal, aku memang bodoh. Untuk itulah aku belajar, aku bertanya, aku juga mencoba menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan selama ini. Aku berusaha. Dan ... dan ..." sesuatu seperti menghalangi tenggorokanku.

"Dan?"

"Dan setiap aku melihatnya ... aku seperti bukan diriku."

Kalimat itu menjadi penutup pertikaian mulut ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia tidak melayangkan kata-kata pedas lagi, aku hanya menunduk dan merasa ... aneh. Entah buruk atau tidak mengatakan semua itu pada Tenten. Yang jelas suasana jadi canggung dan begitu senyap untuk beberapa saat.

"Huh, dasar," desisnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau bocah labil yang benar-benar jatuh cinta, ya? Haha."

Oke, tawanya cukup mengerikan. Apa aku sudah menjadi Titanic yang menghancurkan gunung es yang hinggap di kepalanya? Tapi tunggu, seharusnya Titanic yang terbelah jadi dua, 'kan? Yup, seperti itulah yang kurasakan karena menghadapinya.

"Aku mau tidur saja," kataku sambil menarik selimut menutupi muka.

"Sebaiknya kau bilang pada Hinata," ucapnya menahan tanganku dan selimut di wajahku.

"Bilang apa?"

"Perasaanmu."

"Tidak penting untuk sekarang, 'kan? Mungkin nanti kalau dia sudah putus, atau tidak sama sekali juga tidak apa-apa."

"Lebih baik sekarang, sih. Sekalian ucapkan selamat jalan."

"Huh?!"

"Kenapa kaget gitu?"

"Omonganmu ngelantur!"

"Oh, kau tidak diberitahu? Yah, dia pasti masih kesal kepadamu?"

"Diberitahu apa? Kesal kenapa?"

"Dia mau ke luar negeri. Harusnya sekarang dia berangkat ke bandara."

" _WHAAAAAT_?!"

"Ya, keluarga Hinata akan tinggal di luar negeri untuk waktu yang lama. Kau tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

" _WHAAAAAT_?!"

"Ya, pacarnya tinggal di luar negeri. jadi dia dan pacarnya akan tinggal bersama juga di—"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Kau mengada-ngada! Mana mungkin, tak ada kabar apapun atau paling tidak berpamitan dengan teman-teman di kelas gitu."

"Tadi kau bolos dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak ada bukti!"

"Aku akan meneleponnya."

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan segera menghubungi Hinata. Dengan speaker yang aktif, tanpa basa-basi dia bertanya, "Hinata, kamu sudah sampai di bandara?"

Di seberang suara Hinata terdengar membalas, "Ya, aku baru sampai di bandara."

Sial, tidak bisa dipercaya! Mustahil! Terlalu tiba-tiba! Sangat sulit diterima!

Belum sempat aku unjuk bicara, Tenten dengan kurang ajarnya sudah mematikan teleponnya.

"Woy! Telepon balik!"

"Telepon sendiri! Ups, tidak punya nomornya, ya? Hahaha."

Tak ada pilihan lain, kalau begini aku harus menemuinya langsung di bandara. Selagi Tenten masih tertawa sumbang, sudah kubuang selimut dan melompat dari empat tidur segera. Meninggalkan sekolah, lalu lari sekencang yang kubisa ke rumah Sasuke. Semoga motor bututnya tidak sedang dipakai dan dalam performa yang baik.

Aku sampai di rumah Sasuke dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Melihatku dalam mode acak-adul, Sasuke menghadangku di depan pintu dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskkan semuanya, kuterobos saja dia dan terjadilah pertumpahan keringat di dalam. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang menang, tapi waktu semakin menyudutkan keadaan.

Itachi, kakak Sasuke, harus menerima konsekuensi dari keadaan darurat ini. Sasuke yang sudah membiarkanku masuk setelah pertengkaran pembuka setuju meminjamkan motor Uchiha walau kakaknya sedang membutuhkannya untuk keperluan lain di luar kota. Itachi melawan, keadaan pun semakin seru. Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke membegal dia, kami mengikatnya ke pohon di halaman depan rumah Uchiha.

Berterimakasihlah karena dia tidak punya Susanaa atau sejenisnya.

"Aku cukup terkejut," ujar Sasuke yang setuju mengantarku.

"Aku sangat terkejut," kataku.

"Jam berapa keberangkatanya?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, pokoknya harus cepat."

"Siap!"

Genderang perang telah berkumandang. Ah tidak, lebih tepat kalau diganti pistol telah ditembakkan ke udara tanda pacuan telah dimulai. Sasuke pun menghidupkan mesin motor kesayangannya—syukurlah nyala. Aku yang dalam posisi bonceng juga telah siap sedia. Tak lama menunggu lagi, gas pun ditarik dan motor melaju kencang berpacu dengan waktu.

"Oi! Berapa lama lagi sampai?" teriakku nyaring di tengah pacuan.

"Yaelah, baru juga berangkat! Cek GPS, cek GPS!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah nyaring.

"Genji?"

"Google, woy!"

Well, butuh sekitar dua puluh menit sampai ke bandara menurut GPS. Entah bila motor Sasuke hanya mampu berjalan layaknya siput begini, berharap saja tidak ada kemacetan atau kita sampai di bandara besok.

"Tidak bisa lebih cepat?" teriakku lagi melawan hembusan angin kencang di wajahku.

"Bisa. Tapi jangan menyesal kalau mogok."

"Buruan!"

Sasuke menarik gas lebih kencang lagi. Kami melaju lebih cepat membelah jalanan yang untungnya lenggang. Jika terus seperti ini, aku yakin kami bisa memenuhi ramalan Mbah GPS. Hanya saja, motor tua yang kami tunggangi perlahan mulai menampakakkan gejala ketidaksanggupan mengemban tugas. Berharap saja bukan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kau yakin bahan bakarnya penuh?" tanyaku mulai meragukan kapabilitas motor kesayangan Sasuke ini.

"Hm ... mungkin."

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan motormu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyesal, 'kan?"

Benar saja, tak lama berselang kami pun menepi. Tapi sepertinya masalah bukan pada bahan bakar, tapi mesinnya. Karena semakin lama kami berkendara, pantatku terasa panas dan makin membara. Dibarengi decitan mesin tua yang semakin kehilangan nada, akhirnya motor ini menguap dibarengi bau gosong yang semerbak.

"Sial, sial, sial, sial!" aku tak bisa berhenti mengumpat, setidaknya pada motor sialan ini.

" _Sorry_ , Kawan. Kami hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini." Sasuke bersedih seperti telah kehilangan rekan di medan perang.

"Harus bagaimana ini, coba?" tanyaku meminta saran.

"Taxi."

"Aku tidak bawa uang."

"Begitu juga aku."

"Sial."

Waktu terus berjalan, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah Hinata sudah meninggalkan bandara atau belum. Jika dia sudah sampai di bandara sejak aku masih bersama Tenten, mungkin saja dia sudah terbang ke belahan bumi yang lain saat ini. Malangnya aku yang hanya bisa termenung di pinggir jalan meratapi kepergiannya tanpa pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Waktu pasti ingin merampas apa yang memang harus kubayar.

Apa ini artinya aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi?

"Mungkin memang seperti ini yang Hinata inginkan," ujarku.

"Hinata ingin motorku berasap?"

"Bukanlah, bego!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Ah, lupakan! Harus bagaimana aku sekarang?"

"Rampok pejalan kaki yang kau temui lalu gunakan uangnya untuk memesan taxi. Atau yang lebih mudah, lari!"

"Tidak akan sempat."

"Siapa yang tahu, woy? Kalau mau menemuinya, larilah! Ini saat yang tepat untuk berjuang!"

Kata-kata Sasuke itu seperti sebuah pemantik. Ada semangat yang berkobar, ada keinginan yang menuntut untuk dikejar. Aku harus mengejar Hinata. Mungkin aku bisa melihat senyumnya sekali lagi untuk selamanya.

" _Shankyu_."

Tanpa basa-basi aku berlari menantang waktu. Tak pernah kurasakan perasaan berdebar sehebat ini. Kakiku terpacu untuk terus melangkah seiring dengan rasa takut yang semakin membuncah. Aku sangat takut waktu benar-benar merenggut kata selamat tinggal yang kusimpan ini.

Mungkin benar, mungkin Hinata sengaja tidak memberi tahuku karena dia muak denganku. Mungkin dia tidak ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sebelum dia pergi seperti aku yang hanya diam tanpa memberi penjelasan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Shion. Mungkin aku tak pantas datang dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mungkin saja dia tidak ingin melihat wajahku untuk terakhir kali.

Tapi, sialan, aku tidak peduli!

Biarpun dia sudah punya pacar, biarpun dia tak ingin menemuiku, biarpun kita hanya sebatas teman yang baru kenal, aku hanya akan terus berlari. Toh hanya ucapan selamat tinggal, dan mungkin juga sebuah ungkapan perasaan. Ya, sudah kuputuskan akan mengatakannya! Memang kapan lagi aku bisa jika bukan sekarang. Walau artinya aku akan menerima penolakan, aku tidak peduli.

Sialan! Perasaan tegang ini seperti akhir dalam sebuah perjalanan. Mungkinkah akhir cerita pertemuanku dengan Hinata akan berakhir sesingkat ini? Jika memang iya, aku tak ingin berakhir dalam kebisuan. Cerita ini layak mendapat ending yang lumayan.

Kumohon, kali ini saja sudah cukup, aku hanya ingin melihat senyumnya sekali lagi.

Jadi kupercepat langkahku hingga ke batas yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kucapai. Hanya kedua kakiku ini yang bisa kuandalkan sekarang. Tak kupedulikan keringat dingin dan pandanganku yang sedikit mengabiur ini. Bahkan terik matahari dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanku sekalipun aku akan melawannya. Hanya ini yang kubisa.

Entah berapa lama yang kubutuhkan untuk menginjakkan kaki di landasan udara ini, tapi aku telah sampai. Aku berhasil, berharap saja masih sempat menemuinya.

Aku tak pernah ke bandara sebelumnya, ternyata sangat luas. Semakin masuk ke dalam dan melihat persebaran manusia yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, itu membuatku semakin panik. Terlalu luas untuk melakukan sebuah pencarian, aku yakin, terlebih lagi aku sama sekali tidak tahu Hinata mau kemana dan berangkat pukul berapa. Bodohnya ...

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Ada yang memanggil namaku di antara beribu seruan manusia lainnya di sini. Suara itu terdengar familiar, dengan cepat membuatku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Sulit untuk mempercayai mata sendiri saat mendapati sosok yang sedang berdiri memandangiku.

"Hinata- _chan_?!"

Kalian tidak akan mengerti betapa kagetnya aku. Ini sebuah keajaiban yang melegakan! Bahkan aku sudah mengambil satu langkah untuk memeluknya sebelum aku sadar diri. Jadi aku hanya mematung dengan mulut seperti dijahit rapat, dengan jantung berdetak tak karuan seolah ingin melompat keluar.

"Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang tak kalah kagetnya denganku.

"A-aku ... aku ... Tenten, dia—eng ... memberitahuku," jawabku terdengar bodoh.

Dia malah terlihat bingung. "Lalu?"

"La-lalu? Aku datang secepat yang kubisa."

"Untuk?"

"Menemuimu."

Dia memiringkan kepala semakin terlihat kebingungan. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah. Jika boleh menebak, mungkinkah ini memang aneh jika aku, yang bukan siapa-siapanya, begitu ngotot ingin menemuinya yang bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahku? Kuharap tidak.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa ... menemuiku?" tanyanya balik.

Ya, dia pasti butuh penjelasan. Hanya menatap kedua irisnya tidak akan menjelaskan apapun. Jadi kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengalihkan pandangan, karena tatapannya telah melemahkanku. Ini jadi terasa sulit untuk membuka mata.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku mungkin aku tidak ... pantas menemuimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Sangat berat mengulas senyum. "Sampai jumpa, Hinata- _chan_."

"Eh?" dia membulatkan mata dan semakin terlihat banyak tanda tanya di wajahnya. Mungkin caraku mengatakannya terlalu aneh.

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi ... maaf. Semoga kamu bahagia tinggal di –um ... tinggal di mana, ya?" duh, malah kelihatan goblok.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto- _kun_ ," potongnya mencoba menyangkal. "Aku tidak ke mana-mana, kok."

Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh. "Benarkah?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, kamu tidak akan tinggal dengan pacarmu?" tanya susulanku.

Dia sekarang terlihat terkejut, sontak ia memekik, "Pacar?!"

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi otakku untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi dan menyimpulkan, " _Shitto_ , aku kena tipu."

Ini membuat suasana terasa sunyi walau di sekitar kami gaduh oleh kerumunan orang-orang. Terlalu menjengkelkan untuk dipikirkan, terlalu memalukan juga untuk dijelaskan. Aku hanya memandangi mata Hinata yang sesekali berkedip menatapku bingung. Ini sangat sulit untuk dipercaya.

Princess Frozen telah membuatku hampir gila, juga membuat motor Sasuke sekarat.

"Jadi ... ka-kamu tidak akan terbang ke luar negeri dan ti-tinggal bersama—si-siapa ... siapa yang mengantarmu ke sekolah beberapa hari ini?" gagapku.

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Apa Tenten yang memberitahumu?"

Hanya tampang bego yang bisa kutampilkan. "I-iya."

Dia tertawa cukup lama.

"Syukur, deh," selaku, "setidaknya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Dia segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku serius. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku berlari seperti orang gila tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku mengantarkan sepupuku kembali ke Amerika setelah tinggal di sini sebentar. Dia yang mengantarku sekolah, dia bukan pacarku," jelasnya.

Itu jelas membuatku merasa lega. Tekanan berat di dada yang kurasakan sejak Tenten mengatakan bahwa pria itu pacar Hinata terasa begitu saja runtuh. Tidak ada tekanan lagi, aku bisa tersenyum lepas sekarang. Ini membuatku terlihat bodoh karena tak berhenti tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan semua ini.

Lalu setelah kegelian itu habis, aku lupa tentang apa yang akan kukatakan sebelumnya. tak ada yang kulakukan selain memandangi wajah cantiknya. Kita baru saja tersenyum dan tertawa bersama, sesuatu yang tampaknya sudah kurindukan. Kita sudah lama tidak tersenyum bareng karena ada sebuah jurang baru yang membatasi kami. Jurang yang kuciptakan, baru kusadari semakin lebar oleh kecanggungan yang terasa kuat mengganggu ini.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Naruto- _kun_ ," paggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku pergi dulu."

Dia pun memutar tubuh dan melangkah pergi. Dia seperti terburu-buru, dugaanku karena dia masih mencoba menghindariku, atau menghindari situasi ini. Namun segera kutahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia tersontak kaget dan menoleh padaku dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Tunggu dulu." Tahanku.

"A-ada apa?"

"Aku ... aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sini. Apa kamu akan tetap menghindariku?"

Benar saja, ia menghindari kontak mata dengan membuang muka.

"Aku tidak—"

"Maaf!" potongku.

Dengan kata itu mata kami bertemu kembali. Aku mencoba meyakinkannya, tapi lagi-lagi pandangan itu melemahkanku. Sorot matanya semakin melunak, tapi aku semakin kehilangan kekuatan. Akhirnya akulah yang melepaskan pandangan.

"Maaf untuk apa?" lirihnya.

"Ma-maaf ... telah menghindarimu."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana raut mukanya, karena aku semakin menunduk takut melihatnya. Selama ini akulah yang menciptakan jurang di antara kita. Aku bahkan hampir jatuh dalam jurang ciptaanku sendiri. Aku menciptakan jurang itu tanpa sadar, aku menghindari Hinata tanpa aku menyadarinya.

"Lepaskan, tolong," pintanya sangat pelan.

Genggamanku pada pergelangan tangannya pun terlepas seiring dia menarik tangannya untuk bebas. Kami terdiam dalam posisi yang sama untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar, dia meninggalkanku yang masih termenung. Yang kulakukan tak lebih hanya sekadar melihat langkah kakinya yang kian menjauh.

Aku tidak tahu, semua perkataan Sasuke seperti menguap begitu saja.

Selamat, Princess Frozen, kau pantas mendapatkan medali.

Dan, Naruto, kau payah!

Semoga Sakura tidak keberatan mendengar curhatku nanti.

 **To be continued ...**

 **sesi jawab-jawab tidak berhadiah**

 **Laufenberg:** Nooo, gue nggak tsundere. Bisa apa emang?

 **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kennedy:** bakal ada NaruHina full satu chap? well, ini fict NaruHina, jadi full satu story

 **Sara Xavier:** Gampang ah kalo membalas review, kalo membalas perasaan baru susah :( Um ... scene jadian ya? ya sebenernya surat itu sebagai pistol buat nembak, dibalas berarti diterima, dan kencan pertama sebagai peresmian. nggak perlu ada scene tambahan kayaknya deh. jangan lupa nunggu aku, eh, tunggu chap selanjutnya ya :*

 **Deandra:** Well, fict ini punya mereka, jadi Shion nggak ada tempat hehe. but, satu chapter gapapa deh dikasih ke Shion, itung-itung buat bakar suasana wkwk. terima kasih telah menunggu :)

 **kmyc:** Waduh, ada yang baper ini. Semoga bukan karena pengalaman pribadi hehe.

 **Guest:** Well, walau dibalas juga nggak bakal dilihat sih, karena memutuskan untuk putus sama cerita ini wkwk. Sayonara, Guest-san. Jangan lupa mampir kalau Narutonya cancel jadi brengsek wkwk.

 **antiy3629:** Seperti yang kamu lihat :) santai, nggak selabil authornya kok jajaja. Dilanjutkan dong. DAN HOW? Apa kamu ibunya Naruto yang bisa baca pikiran orang?anjay, receh banget dah, alur ketebak pembaca wkwk

 **Chic White:** Duh, baca review lo bikin ngakak sumpah. You made my day, Tan. Okelah, gue ngaku. Gue emang nggak manis, cuma manis banget aja :P BTW makasih udah mencoba mengerti dan mendalami karakter Naruto di sini wkwk. Udah menderita kan dia? Kalo belum, sumpahnya diringankan dikit kek. Mentang-mentang nggak jomblo nyumpahin orang jomblo sembarangan T.T Well, jadi henshin apa lagi reviewmu untuk chap ini?

.

Udah segitu doang. Mumpung masih dalam suasana lebaran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ngomong-ngomong, sorry kalau nista kharakter faforit kalian di fanfict saya ini. Mohon maaf juga atas segala kekurangan, kalo ada kelebihan, mohon dikembalikan wakakaka.

salam, terima kasihan, see ya~


End file.
